


Side of Chestnuts

by HeroFizzer



Series: The Chestnut Saga [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cum Inflation, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Multi, all the way through, bestial cocks, extreme fetishes, muscular women, strange insertions, womb condom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A sequel/interquel/side series to "Royal Pain" involving the horse Faunus Chestnut and his continued adventures with the huntresses of Beacon and so many more! (Commissioned)
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s), multiple
Series: The Chestnut Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories contain some extreme fetishes. Reader discretion is advised.

“Dammit, where the hell is that asshole Chestnut?!”

“Gosh, I don't know, Sky, maybe he's staying incognito because he has that planned surprise attack?”

“How is it a surprise when it's literally his ONLY attack?!”

As three of the members of Team CRDL bicker about their missing member, the tall Beowulf Grimm slashes at the group, forcing them to leap back. Russell grabs at his arm, which has gone limp thanks to an earlier attack when more than a handful of the creatures surrounded them in the middle of their mission. Dove holds onto his eye, which the Beowulf had scratched at previously, worried that it may end up falling out of its socket when he needs to see the most. And Sky looks on in panic, wondering what on earth he's going to do about his hair now that it's been singed out of its attractive state.

“Stupid Grimm and their stupid surprise attack...” groans Russell. Shouting to the heavens, the Team CRDL member exclaims, “Yo, leader boy! Get your stupid ass dick out here and DO something already!”

As if on cue, the Beowulf looks behind itself, swearing that someone had stepped onto his back. With no visible signs of a human being around him, the creature shrugs it off and goes back to antagonizing the three hunters, when suddenly...

“Hey, ugly! CANNONBAAAAAAAAALL!”

From high in the sky, the Beowulf spots something dropping down towards him, though he finds it impossible to identify the object. Unfortunately, it never learns what it is that has the drop on it, as it finds its head separated from the rest of its body when Chestnut uses his eleven foot cock to come crashing down on its neck. As the remnants of the Grimm start to fade away, the horse Faunus sighs of relief, wiping his forehead of sweat. “Sorry, guys...” Chestnut says with a nervous laugh. “I didn't realize how bad it could get.”

The rest of Team CRDL groan, annoyed with the late actions, as well as the poor excuse, presented by their team leader. “How bad did you think it could get, man?” asks an annoyed Russell. “We got told by the professors to take out some Grimm and bring back a heart if we could, that's like the simplest shit we can do!”

“Hey, let's go easy on Chestnut,” Sky says, holding Russell back, “the guy has it pretty bad right now, doesn't he? He didn't want this leader role anyway, bad enough Ozpin forced him into it after Cardin got his ass expelled for trying to molest that bunny girl.”

Russell groans through his teeth, getting further annoyed by the facts. “Okay, fine, you got a point, Sky. It's not his fault the stupid team system fits like it does with the names having to have some meaning. Or the fact his freaking DICK is his weapon!”

Sky groans on Chestnut's behalf. “Dude, come on, that thing's pretty damn huge. It might as WELL be a weapon.”

“Well he sure as hell ain't using it right.” Russell bemoans. “Geez, he's really not all that cut out for leading, just like half the other team leaders.”

“Right?” Dove laughs. “Why the fuck else would he put that red hooded bitch with almost no experience in charge of girls with more fighting prowess than her? All because the initials spell 'RWBY'? Gimme a break!”

“Maybe Ozpin sees something nobody else does?” Chestnut says with a shrug, watching as his horse cock deflates back to its normal size, which even then is still massive. Reaching into his backpack, he pulls out another pair of pants, putting them on right in front of the rest of his teammates. “I don't know, maybe you guys are right and there's a broken system in all this. Hell, I know I'm no leader either, but I'm trying. And I only recently had help with my Semblance thanks to...well, you know.”

“Well, it's hard not to notice Weiss and Blake, honestly...” Sky says, patting Chestnut's shoulder. Word had spread rather quickly about the huntresses and their pregnancy, with the horse Faunus being the obvious culprit given the realized amount of time they would spend together. “Granted, it's not like you'll be doing this much longer anyway, right? I mean you're gonna have to support the kids and work hard for it all.”

“At least you have someone rich to support you.” Dove remarks, to which Chestnut shakes his head at.

“Nah, Weiss's dad is...well, he's a dick.” Chestnut confesses. “Before we even got her pregnant, Weiss would tell me how her dad cut off her finances, like some kind of life lesson. I don't get it that much, but I do feel bad for her.”

After an awkward moment of silence, Team CRDL looks around their area in the forest for any remnant of the Grimm, only to find nothing of value in the destruction. “This was pointless.” bemoans Russell. “I don't know how they expect us to get something from a Grimm when all their shit evaporates like the body was never there! It's ridiculous.”

“I won't lie, this was pretty bad...” Chestnut sighs, trying to keep his mind off the failure that is this mission. “Hopefully they can get you guys patched up okay.”

“Nothing's ever going to get my hair back, man...” Sky replies, his head hanging as he tries to hide the tears coming from his eyes. “At least not in the style I worked so hard to craft. Now I'll never look stylish while fighting Grimm...”

“Hey, relax, Sky, maybe someone like Blake or Ruby can get it looking like it's never been touched agAAAAAAIN!” The horse Faunus trips over a vine he hadn't seen resting in the grass, with his soft member cushioning his fall. When he looks back to see the vine, his eyes, as well as the rest of Team CRDL, follow it to an unusual looking plant. Once he's on his feet, Chestnut slowly approaches it, inspecting it to see just what it may be. “This is pretty harmless, right?”

Getting out his scroll, Russell snaps a picture of the plant, hoping to find something like it in the data banks. “Let's see...according to this it's called the Aromus Deltanus. While it may have an attractive exterior, it's said that the pollen it shoots out is-”

PSSSSSSSSSSH!

“.........deadly.........”

The plant sprays Chestnut dead center in the face, the horse Faunus's eyes coated in the substance. As the rest of Team CRDL stare on in a panic, silent as they worry about their leader's safety, Chestnut falls backwards in an overly comedic fashion, landing on his back atop the grass of the forest.

##

Hours later, Winter Schnee marches down the halls of Beacon's infirmary, a deadly stare in her eyes as she passes by the staff on her way to the emergency room. The elder sister of Weiss Schnee had business to attend to, especially when it comes to the Faunus that had gone and impregnated her younger sibling. The older huntress sees the other members of Team CRDL outside of the horse Faunus's room, leering at them while they try their best to mind their own business. Unfortunately for them, Winter is ready to take her anger out on them as much as the one who bred with her sibling.

“Some team you turned out to be.” she says coldly to the trio. “You couldn't even keep an eye on him long enough to make sure he isn't poisoned in any matter?!”

“That's a little hard to do...” Dove groans, still holding his hand over his eye.

“There is no excuse!” Winter shouts, stomping her heel before the trio. They manage to move back far enough so that she doesn't slam her foot down on their feet, though she's made it clear enough that she isn't handling any sort of bullshit today. “Chestnut is meant to survive until the birth of his child, and I swear if that asshole leaves my sister to raise their offspring alone, I will go into the depths of hell just to find him, strangle him, and kill him a second time!” With that, she marches her way into the Faunus's room, seeing a doctor standing by his bed with a clipboard in hand. The doctor takes note of the Schnee woman's presence, acting somewhat hesitant to say anything to her.

“Ah, Ms. Schnee! I-I see that you've received our message about the boy...” the doctor says, cowering in her presence.

“Indeed I have.” Winter says, standing poshly as she inspects the horse hunter. “So this is the man that would plant his seed in my sister's belly. I've never met him in person, I'm afraid, so I can't say I'm all that fond of meeting him in such a state of mind right now.”

“Yes, I understand your concerns,” the doctor says, reading off his charts, “though you have every right to be concerned with what we've discovered about the plant that harmed him with its pollen out in the forest.”

“Just be sure that none of this reaches my sister, nor her cat friend. I don't want either of them to be concerned with their children's father in any shape or form.” The older Schnee child exhales, remaining calm in this situation. She remembers hearing her sister inform her of the pregnancy, prompting Winter to fear that their father would become malicious towards Chestnut just for breeding with his daughter. While nothing has happened just yet, things like this situation with the plant pollen is all the proof she needs to show that surveying the horse Faunus and his safety is greatly required. “I wager it's extremely poisonous?” asks Winter. “That shouldn't be any trouble for you or your staff. Just pump it out of his system and-”

“Oh, no, Ms. Schnee!” the doctor says, alarmed with her suggestion. “It's not just any poison. It's so much worse than that! The Aromus Deltanus is surely poisonous, but...GREAT BARRIER REEF!”

“Is he...oh my. Ohhhh my.” Her eyes grow wide as the horse's shaft rises into the air, the eleven foot log towering over Winter's body. Her body quivers in fear at the sight standing before her, with her jaw slightly opened from the disbelief she holds. “I...well. I can certainly see what it is that keeps my sister so close to such a...lowly sort.” Winter says, regaining her posh standing rather quickly. “That is...that is a rather huge...member, isn't it?”

The doctor nods in agreement. “Yes, Ms. Schnee. It was gigantic beforehand, when the boy was merely flaccid, but this...this is unheard of!”

“I suppose we'll have to look further into Faunus genital studies to better understand just how huge their erections can get,” Winter says, coughing to hid the bright shade of red that her cheeks have become. “Is he still unconscious? Having a wet dream of some kind?”

Shaking his head, the medical expert replies, “Unconscious, sure, but that boner is an effect caused by the Aromus Deltanus. Apparently the plant causes a heavy increase in sexual drive and endurance. However, the person sprayed with the pollen is still in great danger if that...” He pauses, pointing at the massive horse dong towering over them. “...isn't taken care of within the next 24 hours. The poison needs to be neutralized by then, otherwise things will get dire for the boy.”

“So then how do we extract the poison from his system?” Winter asks, determined to help where she can.

“He will need to cum, Ms. Schnee. But should his erection be ignored for the next day, he WILL die!”

Winter stares at the doctor slack-jawed, in disbelief over what she's hearing. “My apologies, doctor, but did you just inform me that if this boy doesn't have sex, he will die?”

“Exactly what I said, yes.”

“Just...wanting to check. Doctor, could I have a moment alone, please?”

With the request made, the doctor leaves Chestnut's room, leaving Winter to stare at the massive horse cock that he sports. She tries to think in silence over how to handle this situation, only to find herself talking aloud, as if speaking only with herself would bring her to some kind of logical conclusion. “I can't get Weiss nor Blake down here to help him, that could do some rather immense harm to their pregnancy cycles...the blonde one is already gone from Beacon's campus thanks to dating his father. My sister's leader? No, she's been put on an assignment by Ozpin! Rrrrgh, curse you Weiss and your lack of friends, I do NOT want to deal with your baby's father alone!” She slaps her hands against the side bar on Chestnut's hospital bed, trying her best to think desperately. Sure, she could help the horse Faunus for the sake of her sister, but there's no chance of her managing this alone, as she's never managed something of that size before.

With a groan, she pulls out her scroll, finding Ozpin's contact information, and asking who else Weiss might know that could come to her in the infirmary...

##

“HELLOOOOOO!”

“Nora, use your indoor voice.”

Already humiliated with her nuclear option, Winter hangs her head the second Nora enters the infirmary, acting as energetic and annoying as expected, while Pyrrha shows up more silently next to her. The Schnee sister wishes it hadn't come to this, but with nobody else she knows her sister could trust, the ladies of Team JNPR are her next best means of reliability.

"Sorry we ran so late." Pyrrha says apologetically. "We came as quickly as we could, Ms. Schnee."

"Please, refer to me as Winter." the older sister states. "It's I who should be apologizing anyway, as I'm sure both of you have much more important matters that you've had to drop for my request."

"Hey, we're friends with Weiss, if it means that much to her, we'll help her out however we can!"

"I'm going to hold you to that statement." says Winter, leading her sister's friends into the medical room behind her. The two redheads exchange looks of confusion with one another, wondering what the older huntress could mean by that. It's not until moments later, when they step through the door to Chestnut's room, that they see what sort of help they've been called for. Pyrrha clamps her hand down hard over Nora's mouth, already hearing the huge intake of air before the orange haired huntress can scream at the sight of such a humongous dong.

"Winter…what…is this?" Pyrrha asks worryingly.

"This would be Chestnut's cock." Winter says, her cheeks already blushing as the words leave her mouth.

"That's not a cock!" Nora shouts, pointing at the eleven foot erection. "That's a really big stump for a tree that was cut down higher than it should've been!"

"Winter, I don't mean to be disrespectful," Pyrrha says, fidgeting her thumbs, "but this is a rather…lewd…thing to bring us in for, don't you think?"

"Normally I would be in agreement with you, Pyrrha," Winter says, "but this is a rather dire situation we've found ourselves in, and I'm going to require…help. Lots of it."

After she explains the situation to them, Pyrrha and Nora seem a bit more understanding about Chestnut's plight, realizing that he has little time to live if the pollen isn't extracted from his body. Although their faces and emotions still haven't changed all that much even with a thorough explanation.

"Winter, really, we would love to help Chestnut, especially for Weiss's sake," Pyrrha explains, "but it's just…so…"

"Freaking HUGE!" interrupts Nora. "I dunno how your sister OR Blake managed to get preggers from something that big, I wanna guess they were on the end of it like a big hose or something, but that's not possible to do…ANYTHING with!"

"Well SURELY if my sister had been able to expand her body in order to accommodate such a massive beastly shaft, surely you two will be able to pull it off just as well!" Winter insists.

"I think you're going to have to offer us something when this is over with." Nora says bluntly. "But first you'd need to motivate me into helping him get that ANYWHERE in me!"

As Nora and Winter banter over the matter, Pyrrha stares long and hard at the horse Faunus's massive schlong, how it stands so mighty and firm while his tip remains mere inches from touching the ceiling. To the amazon, it looked quite familiar, as if she's seen it before…and a plan concocts in her mind.

"Oh, Nora~" Pyrrha says to her orange haired teammate. "I know that might seem like a challenge, but maybe you should try to imagine it like it's a giant stack of pancakes~…"

Upon hearing this, Nora's sky blue eyes light up, an intensity burning like none have seen before. Well, at least not since breakfast, anyway. Her vision changes before her, seeing in place of Chestnut's gigantic cock a large, eleven foot tall stack of pancakes, with butter dripping off the sides. In reality, she's seeing streams of precum trickling down the sides of the log, but she's already in her fantasy world, ready to munch down on some fluffy morning treats. "Pancakes…PANCAKES! HERE I COME!"

To Winter's surprise, the orange haired huntress manages to shoot into the air, her mouth opening up widely as she comes closer in contact with Chestnut's cock. The older Schnee sister looks even more ajarred when she finds that Nora's lips have managed to fit around the very top of the rod, itself just as thick as the remainder of the bestial pole. Even more surprising, she has a good portion of the member already lodged in her throat, making things a little hard for the Team JNPR girl when it comes to breathing.

"Pyrrha…?" asks a concerned Winter. "How…did you know that would work?"

"I didn't." Pyrrha says happily, much to Winter's confusion. "But I figured at least if she thought it was something else, there would be a good chance we can see if she could."

"…That is…utterly astounding." says the grossed out, yet impressed, Winter. The two watch on as Nora gives them the thumbs up, her saliva already drooling down the sides of Chestnut's shaft as she climbs upside down onto the schlong. The further in she goes, the orange haired huntress breathes through her nostrils, hoping that she doesn't hit the crown against any digestive organs on the way down. She tries her best to stretch out her throat muscles, ensuring that she can at least get a little further down such a giant member, but the other two girls see her eyes go wide, reacting with concern when her spit hacks up from her mouth, coating the next few inches of Chestnut with the fluid.

Without even touching the rod, Nora finds that her saliva actually helps her out as a lubricant, bringing her down a few inches more with ease. The only thing she fails to realize, however, is that after the crown gets through her throat, it starts to push out against her chest, only becoming aware when she hears her shirt starting to rip from the collar down. Soon it tears off entirely, with Nora gasping through her air tight lips when she realizes that her perky breasts are now exposed to Winter and Pyrrha, though her chest has become somewhat misshapen as well. It has a much more tube-like look to it, compared to the rest of her thick frame. The further down she goes, more of her body starts to become as stretches out as her throat, as it takes the shape of Chestnut's shaft.

Still looking up with a sense of fear for Nora, Pyrrha bites her knuckle as she watches the shape her teammate becomes molded into, all while her shirt is ripped down the middle. Her vest is still in tact, although with the size of his cock her body pretty much fits into it now. The orange haired huntress gurgles as she sees herself getting closer to Chestnut's balls, with only one thing keeping her from going down any further; her asshole.

"Urgh, I should have known that would happen." Winter bemoans.

"What's the matter?" Pyrrha asks.

"For some reason getting through the anus is a difficult task for Weiss and her friends when it comes to Chestnut and his cock, but I don't know why that may be."

Pyrrha taps her chin, giving the matter another thought as she tries to solve the problem. Then another idea springs to her mind. "Nora!" Pyrrha shouts up. "Those pancakes are really tasty, but you know they have to come out at some point!"

Giving her friend a thumbs up, Nora's lips manage to curl into a smile while she tenses her body up, with her asshole pushing outwards as best it can. Soon, Chestnut's tip manages to slip through the gaping rectum, ripping the Orange haired huntress's panties and skirt from her body. She's now taken on the shape of a living cock cozy, although her arms and legs still retain their shape, as well as the ability to move.

"…I can't believe that worked." Winter says, staring on with intense disbelief.

"That's it, Nora! Now try to reach his balls and start your stimulation!" Pyrrha shouts, rooting her teammate and her climb down the Faunus dong. Out of habit, Nora tries to nod to the redhead, only to realize she can't bend her head back to normal thanks to trying to take in the rod in such a way that she can get it to fit through her whole body. Instead, Nora gives her friend another thumbs up, working up a good amount of saliva that she can spit out the next time she feels like coughing up a storm, so that her internal organs can help her finally reach the base of his shaft. “Very good, Nora!” Pyrrha continues, shouting to offer Nora encouragement.

While Nora continues to crawl, Winter's eyes finally take a glance over at the horse Faunus's nuts, realizing just how big they are. The two balls certainly help to compliment Chestnut's giant member, though she has to wonder how he packs them inside his pants, as there's no way the scrotum can shrink down enough. In fact, she's seen Weiss mention that his pants always rip, so perhaps maybe that's part of the problem here. In any case, she approaches the ball sacks while her cheeks turn red, wondering if she should really approach them while testing them out, and as Nora starts to get closer to the base. Licking her lips at how huge and tasty they appear, Winter decides to give the flavor a try, and sticks her tongue out at the seed sack. She lightly nibbles into the skin of the large horse balls that lay on the bed, sucking the salty taste from Chestnut's nuts while her nostrils pick up an odorous smell that seems to come near by. Winter groans in anger when she realizes that the scent is coming directly from the horse Faunus and his crotch, prompting her to wonder just how her younger sister can tolerate such a fowl smell when it comes to such a shaft. Everything may be huge, but she could certainly have offered to clean him, at the very least.

While Pyrrha stares in awe of Nora's deformed body, the saliva bringing the orange haired huntress closer and closer to the base, she sees out the corner of her eyes that Winter has already begun to suck away at his sack, though her hands are doing something she hadn't expected of such a regal huntress: undressing herself. The oldest Schnee child strips out of her clothes, with Pyrrha looking closely to see that she's sweating bullets on her forehead, likely a mixture of arousal and embarrassment for bringing herself down so low. Either way, Pyrrha could feel something stirring in her loins, as if watching this highly respected woman in the field of hunters bring herself to sucking on Faunus testicles, even if it's all for the sake of ensuring Chestnut isn't dead within the next day. While Nora has the shaft and Winter has his balls, there doesn't seem much for her to do right now.

Then again, his balls and cock are big enough that more than one person can manage to play with them...

Pyrrha approaches Winter and takes to the other large nut attached to Chestnut's body, licking away at the skin as she tastes his musk all over. The flavor sends a shiver down her spine, which Winter is quick to notice. The white haired huntress laughs even as her lips are locked onto the scrotum, much to the redhead's annoyance. As they continue to lick and suck on his balls, Pyrrha rests her hand on the base of the eleven foot monster, while Nora is nearing the final few inches with her saliva leading her down. As the girls continue to help try and get Chestnut off, they notice that there's a bit of movement coming from his body, as his legs fidget a slight bit while his cock twitches. The sudden jut of the rod catches Nora off guard, the orange haired huntress worried that she might start to bounce, and motion sickness isn't exactly one of her favorite things to have right now.

“Is he waking up...?” asks Pyrrha.

“Possibly.” Winter replies, keeping her guard up. “There's no telling how he may react if he wakes up. For all we know this might be the extent of the pollen's powers, or it could do so much more with its side effects...”

“R-Right...” says Pyrrha, cautiously returning to her sack sucking session. She tries to keep her hands off of the horse Faunus so as not to irritate him into waking up, but the more they play with him, the more fidgety he gets. They start to hear heavy breathing from Chestnut himself, with nostrils flaring up lightly at first. As concerned as they may be with his current actions, the girls know they have to keep this up if they're going to get this thing out of his system. The longer the girls work to please him, with Nora using her grip to slide her naked body along the lower half of his cock. Pyrrha and Winter continue to suckle on his massive balls, although the oldest of the huntresses in the room is found playing with herself, moaning into Chestnut's flesh while her hands fondle away at her snatch. Pyrrha can't quite understand why Winter is so heavily aroused like this, wearing practically nothing, even if it doesn't concern her. There's a possibility it's all relative and Schnee girls are just that horny for Faunus dick, but now may not be the time to question such matters.

Soon, Chestnut can be heard breathing heavily, his teeth clenched down despite his eyes still remaining shut. His hips start to buck into the air, forcing the tip of his shaft to finally poke away at the ceiling above it. Nora's eyes widen when she realizes she's sliding along with the bucking motions made by the horse Faunus, while she feels the veins throbbing away in her throat. Blood pulses through them, keeping the horse cock stiff enough for her to remain on it, though she's greatly concerned with what could happen when he does finally burst.

The answer doesn't take long to come her way, as she can feel the cock quaking through her body, ready to erupt like a volcano. Pyrrha and Winter remain unaware of this, still focused on playing with his scrotum. While her mouth is locked air tight thanks to the meaty pole, Nora tries her best to warn her friends of the impending explosion, though the sounds she tries to shout out are muffled. It still manages to grab their attention, even if they don't understand what she's saying.

“Do you understand her?” Winter asks.

“I think...she's trying to tell us that he's about to react.” Pyrrha says, a whimper in her voice.

“...We should step back.” says the older huntress, slowly walking away from the Faunus even as she plays with her snatch. Pyrrha looks as though she's ready to attempt a rescue on Nora, even though it's useless to try and pull her off. All that movement would just end up causing the Faunus to erupt anyway.

Within seconds, the horse cock does just that, with Nora's insides vibrating thanks to being stretched out by the massive member. A white blast of seed explodes from the slit atop the shaft, the stream of milky cum hitting off the ceiling and spreading around the room. Winter and Pyrrha try to duck and cover to avoid the onslaught of semen, only to get some of it on their skin anyway. Nora's snatch starts to spurt out her own juices, which dribbles down her body and leaves many a trail of fluids behind while she gets coated in smaller dabs of Chestnut's jizz. The horse Faunus whinnies like the animal he's partially bred from, jolting up from his bed with a crazy look in his eyes.

When the cum geyser dies down, Pyrrha and Winter see the room is practically covered in Chestnut's cum, with at least an inch of the substance pooled up on the floor. Winter groans as she sees all the spunk left behind, getting to her feet to survey the area. “Well, hopefully that's enough to keep the poor boy from his imminent death.” she says, scooping some of his seed off her arm for a quick taste. “...very salty.” she says in disappointment. “Though it may work well as a topping on food. I wonder...” When Pyrrha hears that, all she can do is stick her tongue out and look at the older Schnee sibling in disgust.

The two hear a muffled cry coming from Chestnut's bed, watching as Nora is flung around while remaining around the shaft, which surprisingly has yet to deflate. To their surprise, the horse Faunus is now sitting up, slowly making his way out of the bed as his shaft wobbles in the air. They see the demented look in his eyes, something they never expected from such a timid acting hunter, though he clearly doesn't have a look of murderous intent. It's hard to describe, but to the girls it seems there's still more of that in his system, much to Pyrrha's irritation.

“Are you SERIOUS?” she asks, looking around at the inch high pool of cum she sits in. “All of this, and he's still aroused? Are we sure he's actually fine from all our hard work?!”

“We need to remember, Chestnut is much different from any human, possibly even moreso in the case of his Faunus genes.” Winter explains. “It's possible there's a lot more of this in his system, so we're going to have to try and help him wherever we can. Come on!” The Schnee daughter turns around, bending over to help Pyrrha to her feet...which ends up being a mistake she regrets, as Chestnut rams his cock against her snatch, causing her body to tense up. Winter clenches her teeth together, strained from the stretching the dong makes as it forces itself through her folds and up her vaginal tunnel. Pyrrha watches in awe as her slightly more mature body gets stretched out by the rod, her body turning just as cylinder shaped as Nora's, although her back remains just the same. Winter's stomach lining is pushed outwards, followed by the chest, with her breasts being greatly pushed out as well. Next comes the throat, which becomes surprisingly hard for the Faunus until he pushes harder, aggressively ramming into Winter's body until he manages to break through the last stretch.

Much to Pyrrha's surprise, she sees why it was so hard to get the remainder of his cock through the throat; his crown is covered up by Winter's womb, which she whimpers over as she sees it poking out of her mouth. The horse Faunus wears the reproductive organ like a condom, while the Schnee huntress starts to slide down his shaft, her vaginal fluids acting as a lubricant. Her rear end soon meets with Nora's, the butts pushing together while they remain on Chestnut's cock. And suddenly, the uncanny sight of two women wrapped around a Faunus dong like that makes Pyrrha feel things that she never thought she would feel for anyone, save perhaps Jaune. But she could certainly feel something pooling up in the crotch of her battle uniform, likely the same fluids that Winter had been leaking, as well as what coats Nora's body currently.

Silently watching at Chestnut bucks at the air, Pyrrha rubs away at her folds, feeling the juices coat her fingers in no time while Nora and Winter shake about on the rod. Their asses smack together with each thrust, despite two different holes being used to penetrate the girls. Winter's juices manage to act as a lubricant for Nora, making it easier for her asshole to move about against the shaft. With so much force coming from the horse Faunus's hips, the orange haired huntress soon finds herself sliding away from the base, though she hits against the Schnee child's ass, making for a rather slow trip up the pole. The higher up Winter goes, more of her womb returns back to her body, though she remains not at all used to such a sight.

After some time has passed, Chestnut whinnies while his cock vibrates within the ladies, with Nora coming across more prepared for the ride compared to her fellow traveler along for the ride. Winter cries out as she watches the Faunus's splooge explode inside her exposed womb, filling it up to the point of expansion. The white haired huntress watches in stunned amazement as the milky substance inflates her organs so immensely, she wonders if it will even be able to fit back inside her mouth. Pyrrha sees it as well, sucking on her lower lip as she sees the bubbling womb collapse, the sheer size of Chestnut's seed weighing it down.

With a few more thrusts, Winter finds herself getting closer to the crown of the cock, grabbing hold of what she can of her womb while forcing it back inside her body. Pyrrha does her best to lend a hand, shoving on the giant ballooning organ in order to return it back inside her body. After much effort has been made, Pyrrha holds the womb up high enough that the jizz travels down her throat, escaping out of her snatch while coating Nora's naked body in the substance, much to her annoyance. Soon Winter pops off after Pyrrha pulls her by the arms, with the white haired huntress taking deep breaths as the redheaded amazon holds her in her arms.

“Goodness me...” Winter says between breaths. “Is that really what my sister feels like anytime she rides this stallion?”

Pyrrha smiles nervously at her. “I'm just going to say yes...” She of course has even less experience with this sort of thing, especially compared to the other two women in this room.

Chestnut's cock deflates, even if for a moment, finally allowing Nora to slide off with ease, her body returning to its normal shape once she's on the cum coated floor. After she lifts her face out of the sea of semen, she looks around and inhales a good chunk of air. “FREEDOM!” Nora shouts excitedly. The horse Faunus stumbles back into a wall, his eyes glazed over while he takes in deep breaths. The other two stare on, hoping that will be the end of things.

“So that's two orgasms now...” Pyrrha says, putting Winter down on her feet. “That has to be enough to satisfy Chestnut...r-right?” she asks the Schnee sister, smiling with hope while embracing for the worst.

“I'm...honestly not sure.” Winter replies. “His cock has at least deflated, but he still seems to have that crazed, aroused look in his eyes. We should likely be careful with him, however.”

“Right. Let's lock the door just in case.” Pyrrha suggests.

“You're crazy, right?” asks Nora as she stands to her feet. “We've seen the size of that thing, right? Lock it all we want, but that battering ram is going to get him out of here in no time!”

“Nora, try to relax yourself.” Winter asks calmly.

“I can't relax!” Nora shouts. “If I relax, my ass is gonna turn inside out!”

Winter rolls her eyes at the orange haired huntress. “Don't be ridiculous...”

“Okay, you wanna see for yourself? Fine!” Bending over with her ass directed at Schnee, Nora grunts as she manages to push out a pink blob from her backside, much to the horror of Winter. “See what I mean?”

“That's...not normal.” Winter whispers to herself.

“Nora! Are you okay?!” Pyrrha asks, rushing over to her teammate's side. “How did that...?”

“Probably because I was flexing down on that for so long.” Nora says, pointing to her prolapsed backside.. “Agh, I gotta keep it shut or it's gonna gape so big that it looks like this...”

“I'd recommend wearing some very strong underwear.” Winter suggests. “Heaven knows how my sister or her friends handle these situations...”

Before things can go any further, the three hear heavy breathing coming from the corner of the room, as Chestnut seems to have recovered from his recent climax. Before any of them can react and attempt to calm the horse Faunus down, he's already charging at Nora, his eyes dead set on her prolapsed anus. With his jaw opened wide, Chestnut bites down on the blob, causing Nora to screech loudly. Winter and Pyrrha watch on, confused as to what they should do about the matter. “Nora, hold on!” Winter shouts. “I'll go find some help and-”

“Ahhhhhahahahaaaaaaaa...don't...worry about it...” Nora says, with drool coming out of her mouth. “It...it feels really niiiiiice, you guys...” Despite how hard the horse Faunus bites into her tenderized anus blob, Nora sports a dazed expression in her eyes, her lips curled into a smile while a rested laugh comes from her mouth. Chestnut even pulls and tugs on the prolapse with his mouth, shaking his head back and forth furiously, yet to the puzzlement of the other girls, nothing seems to faze the orange haired huntress, save for the drops of cum that trickle down her inner thigh.

"She's…really enjoying this, isn't she." says Pyrrha.

"Not as much as he is." Winter says, pointing at Chestnut's crotch. The redhead gasps as they see his shaft growing out yet again, stunned that it can even manage to do so after two back-to-back orgasms.

"Th-That's impossible!" Pyrrha squeaks, covering her hands over her chest. "How is he still able to get an erection after all of that?"

"I'm going to guess Faunus genes are involved." Winter says in a matter of fact way. "They do seem to feel the need to mate as frequently as the animals they're based on."

"That can't be true."

"Oh, really? Ask yourself, then, why you don't see the rabbit Faunus so much."\

"You mean Velvet? Well…uh…" Pyrrha does her best to come up with a proper answer, but the words escape her. This leads to Winter wearing a smug smirk, despite her pride being lost while being in the buff.

"I think I rest my case." Winter says, watching as Chestnut continues to bite down on Nora's prolapse. Then upon realizing that she's still staring on, she snaps out of her short trance, while Pyrrha remains mesmerized by the act as if she were looming over a train wreck.

"Winter, don't you think we should stop him from…biting Nora like that…?" Pyrrha asks. "I can't imagine that being hygienic for his current illness."

Winter nudges her head towards the Faunus, saying, "If you think you can handle him in this state of mind, be my guest." On instinct, Pyrrha does take a step towards Chestnut, her sandals splashing into the inch high pool of cum, only to step back when the Faunus snarls in her direction. She gets a glimpse of the deranged stare still present in his eyes, seeing the animalistic nature has yet to subsidize.

"I guess we still have to get it out of his system, then." Pyrrha sighs. "I just wish this could have been dealt with some way other than…sexually."

"Pyrrha," says Winter, "as I said from the start, if there were any other way to figure this out i would have done so. But since the only means of a cure is to please him, we may as well get to it until he's no longer in this state of being."

Pyrrha nods, following behind Winter as she tries to squat by Chestnut's member, the Faunus preoccupied with Nora's prolapse while the huntress giggles at the way he bites into the blob. The two girls are on either side of Chestnut's growing length, licking and pecking away at the eleven foot horse dong, doing the best they can to get Chestnut off one last time. As Pyrrha pauses, Winter continues to use her mouth to pleasure the Faunus.

"Winter, why don't you try stretching your mouth out?" suggests the redhead. "Shouldn't you be able to covet more ground?"

"It seems I can only do that if I'm being impaled on his cock." Winter explains, trying her best to stretch her lips out. "Why that is…I couldn't tell you."

"Wonderful…" Pyrrha groans. "Why couldn't this sort of thing happen to Jaune? That would at least be more reasonable. And motivating."

As she continues to arouse Chestnut, the redhead huntress looks up to see the horse Faunus staring her down, his teeth still tightly around Nora's prolapse. The huntress squeaks, prepared to react, only for Chestnut to swing his cock into the amazon, knocking her down into the inch high cum. Dropping Nora into the substance as well, Chestnut rushes at Pyrrha with his erected cock, staring at her ass with intentions of penetration. The redhead tries her best to stand up, but her recovery is too slow, leaving her unaware of just where the horse Faunus is coming from.

"Pyrrha, look out!" Winter shouts, holding Nora up to keep her from drowning. The redhead finds herself unable to turn around, as her arms are held from behind just as the Schnee huntress warns her. With his shaft sliding between her legs, Pyrrha sees that she's in great trouble, even if she were to try and fight the Faunus off of her. After all, their concern is to save Chestnut from dying, not further harming him because of animal instincts. She would rather not take it, but if it's the only way to save him…

The amazon cries out through clenched teeth, her eyes rolling back while snot bubbles out of her nose. The Faunus has already managed to push his shaft inside of Pyrrha's anus, stretching it out to fit it inside of her body. The redhead squeals louder as it pushes deeper into her body, only going as far as her stomach before hitting a roadblock against her ribs. Winter takes a moment from trying to wake Nora up, seeing just how huge the bulge is in her stomach thanks to how Chestnut and his shaft have her stretched against her skin.

"So that's what that looks like." Winter says just as Nora comes to. "Good to know, I suppose."

Winter approaches Pyrrha while the horse cock pounds into her stomach lining, with Chestnut still holding onto her arms trying to get himself all the way through her body like the previous huntresses. Nora follows behind her, now a bit more conscious, as she sees her teammate getting plowed by the gigantic horse cock.

"Heeey, looks like fun, right?" Nora laughs.

"How can you joke about this right now, Nora?!" Pyrrha shouts, her voice getting wobbly every time Chestnut's crown pushes against the top of her stomach lining.

"Pyrrha, just relaaaaax." Nora says, getting in her friend's face. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. We're still standing, right?"

"She has a point." chimes Winter.

"Heh…you do look kinda pretty right now." Nora says with a giggle. The orange haired huntress immediately holds Pyrrha's face by her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss that lasts an extremely long time, much to the redhead's surprise. The two redheads continue to make out, with Pyrrha becoming surprisingly into the kisses laid on her by Nora, despite the earlier concerns of Chestnut pounding his cock against her stomach. Winter watches on, playing with herself as she soaks up the alluring state of passionate kisses the two lay onto one another. She licks her lips at the sight of Nora's huge backside blob, eyeing the way that it tries to squeeze its way back up her rectum. The Schnee huntress has no idea why, but she grows greatly aroused by the prolapse, wishing to give it a try and see what Chestnut finds so fascinating about it.

When Winter kneels behind her body, her tongue pushing against the pink blob, Nora almost jumps, with a moan following that echoes into Pyrrha's mouth. The redhead sticks her tongue into her teammate's mouth, doing whatever she can to distract herself from the pounding being delivered by Chestnut. Winter holds onto Nora's prolapse, stroking it as if it were a cock, while her tongue teases against the tip. The white haired huntress seems enamored with such an unusual piece of sexual equipment, opening her mouth wide enough that she manages to fit it all inside her. She's puzzled by the lack of an unhinged jaw, but continues to play with the inside-out anus regardless.

Even as she makes out with Nora, Pyrrha starts to feel a change in Chestnut's rhythm, with the crown of his cock pushing harder against her stomach, giving an impactful sound against the lining of her skin. Pyrrha pulls away from her teammate, sucking on her lower lip as she moans in a high pitched manner. The horse Faunus still has a hold of her arms, keeping the redhead from going anywhere. "Oh fuck…I feel it vibrating…" Pyrrha murmurs. "He's going to cut. This is…this is going to be something…nnnnnnh…"

"Step back?" Nora asks Winter, not taking her eyes off her friend.

"A wise idea." Winter says with a nod.

As the two step away from Pyrrha and Chestnut, the horse Faunus pushes his cock as far into her body as he can, another whinny heard as he explodes right against her stomach lining. The redhead squeals as the seed starts to expand her stomach outwards, while her nostrils bubble up once more. Her legs wobble as her upper body starts to grow off balance, all while Chestnut continues to grip on her arms, pulling back on them as his expulsion of jizz continues on. Winter and Nora stare in awe of how much cum Pyrrha can take before it starts to cascade out of her asshole, while more of it manages to escape out her mouth. The redhead coughs heavily as the substance makes its way up her throat, making it hard for her to properly breathe.

When Chestnut has completed his task, he and Pyrrha collapse into the sea of cum, with Pyrrha landing on her stomach. As Winter and Nora check on their friend, Chestnut groans as he grabs his head in pain.

"Agh…man, I've got a splitting headache." says the horse Faunus, oblivious to anything that's happened within the last several hours. Once he realizes that he's sitting butt naked in the seed, he realizes that he's not anywhere near the forest, wondering what could have possibly happened to his teammates. Then he spots Nora and Winter pushing on Pyrrha's back, forcing her stomach to deflate from the massive load that had just been dumped inside her. With his skin now coated in flop sweat, Chestnut asks, "Oh…um…w-who are you guys, and what am I doing here?"

Winter sighs, exhausted from having to help Chestnut with his problem, hoping that this return to his less feral state means the poison is no longer in his system. "It's a long story…" Winter groans. "One I'm going to hope you don't tell my sister about."

##

“So...I was hit by a pollen that aroused me?”

“That seems to be the case.”

After the cum had been cleared out, Chestnut walks along with Winter to Weiss's dorm room, the older Schnee sibling managing to get her clothes clean despite being caught in the murky mess of the infirmary. Nora stayed behind to help Pyrrha relieve herself of all that cum, while nobody knows where any of it is even going to go after all that went on in there.

“Well, uh...sorry you had to go through all that just for my sake.” Chestnut says, laughing nervously. “I mean if I had known what that thing was, I would have avoided it from the start.”

Winter sighs, “It does amaze me that my sister sees a long lifetime with you. With all due respect.”

“Huh?”

The two stop on their walk back, with Winter pacing around the horse Faunus. “I can see...certain reasons for my sister loving you so much, to the point she's rather fine with having offspring from yourself. However, I want it to be made clear, Chestnut. I am only observing you for her sake, because I would rather Weiss not grow up raising her child without her father around. And should anything happen to you that breaks her heart, I will not be able to forgive you, or myself. That is why we did what we could to get that...stuff...out of your system.”

As he watches Winter break her regal stare for a quick look of disgust, Chestnut scratches the back of his head. “So...I take it you don't like me that much, do you.”

“Only for having made so much trouble over a ridiculous plant.” Winter responds. “But...I think the fact that you're still with my sister even after having impregnated her is a good sign that you aren't going to run off on her. So perhaps I MAY pull back on how much surveillance we have on you.”

“Well that's great.” Chestnut says with a smile. “Just...how much surveillance is on me right this moment?”

Winter says nothing, simply winking at the Faunus before moving on ahead of Chestnut. The hunter rushes towards her, wanting to know what exactly is meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

“...A sloth, Nora?”

“They were all out of cute cat costumes, can you believe it?!”

Nora grumbled, standing over by the refreshments set up for that evening's Halloween Ball. Every student at Beacon was required to wear a costume, no exceptions, and in some cases that didn't seem like too much of a problem; most within the school had fighting garbs that may just as well be considered such things, and didn't require much excuse as to what they were trying to be anyway.

As an example, Ruby wore her usual gothic lolita inspired outfit, only wearing her hood up, claiming to be a character she created called Little Red Hood. Yang claimed to be Slutty Biker Girl, wearing Daisy Dukes and a crop top with little to the imagination. Blake, using the only time of the year she could to discard her bow and let her cat ears out, went as a naughty catgirl, wearing a fur bikini that left little to the imagination. Pyrrha went out as a Roman gladiator, despite her regular attire already fitting such an aesthetic. And Nora...got stuck as a sloth.

“I hate this...” Nora grumbled, downing cups of juice as if they were shots of alcohol. “At least Blake has an excuse for herself, but how many heckin' people are willing to go out as cat girls otherwise?!”

“Well, people do tend to fetishize the cat Faunus the most...” Pyrrha said with a smile. “It makes sense that she would get a pass.”

“Sloths aren't even cute!” Nora said, throwing her plastic cup on the ground of the auditorium. “They're slow, they're lazy, and I can't even think of a good excuse for wearing this stupid thing! It was just all they had left!” 

Pyrrha paused, giving things a second thought as she stared at the sloth costume. Admittedly, it wasn't even trying to be sexy or anything of the like. Aside from her face, it was akin to the sort of thing one would expect a person walking in a mascot suit to wear. “Er, Nora, out of curiosity, what did you say to the costume store employees?”

“I told them I wanted to be a cat, but I wanted it to be something slutty! Why?”

“Nooo reason...” Pyrrha said, a knowing laugh coming through her lips. She sipped on her drink, het eyes glancing away from her teammate as she realized what the problem may actually be. Simply put, she was likely misheard, and they gave her something slothy instead.

With a huff, Nora folded her arms and looked at the ground in fury. “This is ridiculous. I can't be cute, I can't be sexy, I can't draw attention towards myself! Now I'm never gonna get laid tonight.”

Just as she said that, Pyrrha spat out her beverage, never expecting the tirade to escalate to that end. Before she could chastise her teammate, the attention in the auditorium where the dance took place took a turn as two more people arrived, seemingly drawing eyes to themselves. Pyrrha and Nora saw just who it was, and to say they were surprised by everyone's focus moving to them would be a fib; they knew just what everyone was staring at.

Chestnut and Weiss had entered with little fanfare, although it was obvious why everyone was staring. The horse Faunus, despite wearing a tiny inflated man on his shoulders that had no head, was still well known for the massive horse cock he tried to keep hidden in his pants. In fact, the headless toy was the only thing that could count as a costume for him, as he wore his usual fighting garbs to the party. To Nora's annoyance, this was permitted as a costume. Weiss, despite the baby bump she was showing off, came in costume as well. Her hair looked to be a somewhat different style for the evening, her hair frosted over while wearing a crystallized blue gown that none could place where they had seen it from before, so they decided to just let it go.

“Well, I didn't expect Weiss to be here.” Pyrrha said, studying the costume worn by the rich huntress. “I could have sworn Winter was going to keep her locked up until the baby was born.”

Nora laughed. “I know, right? Who would've thought she'd let Weiss out to have some fun?”

A pregnant pause occurred between them as their eyes remained on the couple, with Pyrrha soon biting on her lip. “You know...it HAS been awhile since we've had any interaction with Chestnut.”

“What are you talking about, we talk to him and Weiss all the time!”

“I don't mean like THAT.” Weiss hissed, trying to remain subtle. "I mean…on a much more intimate scale."

"…hm…I'm not following." Nora said. Unfortunately for her teammate, she knew she wasn't trying to be cute about it.

"I mean, when you and I and Winter were around and he spilled out so much…milk…that the room filled up with it?"

“...Oh...OHHHH, right! That time we were on his di-HMMMMPH!” Nora's mouth was clasped over by Pyrrha, who obviously didn't want to say anything directly.

“Yes, right, exactly.” she said. “And I have to admit, I'm still jealous I didn't get the full treatment with Chestnut that time. It just looked so nice, how he handled you and Winter...”

“Looked and felt are two different things, yanno.” Nora groaned, recalling the experience. “You know, I'm still not sure if that was just her excuse to get on Chestnut, or if she really did think that was supposed to cure him. Either way, it was...different.”

“Let's be honest,” Pyrrha said, her cheeks turning red as she smiled, “I don't think either of us would mind going another round with him, would we?”

“Well...sure.” Nora said, bashful over her reply. After taking an immediate sip of juice from her new cup, she added, “But would that be okay? I mean Weiss is with him, and you know how she can get. And with her being hormonal and stuff she's bound to get clingy about someone else banging her baby daddy.”

“Then we'll have to be cautious and sneaky about it.” Pyrrha said. “That shouldn't be such a tough task to do, we're huntresses after all.”

Nora grinned. “Okay, you got a point there. So what should we do?”

##

After a while, Chestnut turned himself invisible just for the sake of heading to the back wall of the auditorium just so he could relax. Even now he wasn't used to the attention of his peers, between taking over the leader role for Team CRDL and having impregnated someone like Weiss. It was still far overwhelming to his senses, and at least for a little while he could be in the background without any attention drawn to him. As much as he loved Weiss, he was happy that they weren't a clingy couple, as even now she was having fun just talking to her teammates in RWBY, trying to keep Ruby from trying to rub at her belly bulge, even if she was only a few months into the pregnancy.

As he sipped on some soda he snuck away from the refreshment table, Chestnut laughed. It all felt like a dream to him when that happened, and the fact he was even this far with someone of Weiss's status made him pinch himself every now and again, just to make sure he wasn't still asleep. But no, this was reality, and he couldn't be any happier.

“Heeeey Chestnut!” The horse Faunus's attention turned in the middle of another sip, hearing the sing-song voice of Nora, who was all smiles as she bent forward slightly, her arms behind her back. “Haven't seen you in a while!”

Chestnut started to sweat, smiling at the orange haired girl in a way that felt somewhat uncomfortable to him. He was aware that he did stuff to her and the others when she was under the effects of that poison, but couldn't quite recall what it was. He was still amazed that despite putting her and so many other girls through such an odd experience, they were willing to talk to him in such a friendly manner. “Uh, hey, Nora.” Chestnut said. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yup, nothing better than dressing up like a sloth, let me tell you.” She grinded her teeth together, still annoyed that this was all she could get before the Ball.

“But you don't look like a-OH! Yeah, well, it's a neat costume regardless!” The horse Faunus slowly turned invisible before her eyes, clearly embarrassed by mishearing her in such a loud party setting. Watching him fade away, Nora was surprised, as she thought this would take a bit more effort to get him to do so. She figured trying to flash him her bosom would have done the trick, but she supposed that he would be so awkward in a social climate that it just made sense for him to do so. “I'm just gonna go and-GAH!”

Before Chestnut could leave Nora, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the invisible horse Faunus, pulling him out of the auditorium with Nora trying to cover her up. After all, it would be rather suspicious if anyone say the best huntress in the school fighting with the air. And worse of all, the struggle sent the inflatable headless horseman flying from his shoulders, never to ride again.

##

“Agh! Geez, what's the idea?!” Chestnut shouted after he was pushed into an empty classroom by the women of Team JNPR.

“Now calm down, Chestnut...” Pyrrha said.

“What do you mean calm down, you guys are the ones that kidnapped me!” he continued to yell. “I think I have some right in being upset over that!”

“Easy, horsie,” Nora said, only for Pyrrha to elbow her, “I mean, just calm down! We only want to use your cock for our own sense of pleasure.”

“Oh, c'mon...” Chestnut whined, taking a seat on top of the teacher's desk. “I have Weiss, you guys realize that!”

“Right,” Pyrrha nodded, “but you have to admit you have the biggest cock in all of Beacon, and really, who would resist having something that large penetrating them?”

Chestnut sighed as the huntress smiled innocently. He hated that everyone essentially wanted to bang him, even when he was already taken, but he supposed if Weiss had no qualms with reaming her teammates, and these two actually enjoyed their short time together, maybe it won't be all that bad. “All right,” Chestnut caved, “but if Weiss gets mad, I'm not taking the fall here, got it?”

“No worries!” Nora said, flashing a V sign at the horse Faunus. With that little bit of consent, Pyrrha pushed Chestnut back on the desk so that she could remove his pants with ease, although the size of the rod placed in one of his pant legs did make that somewhat difficult to do. When they were down to his ankles, the redhead let his legs drop down, his horse cock rising to life before them. The amazon bit her lower lip, sweating profusely as she stared at his shaft, with memories of their previous encounter coming to the forefront of her mind. She hadn't forgotten that day, and intended to conquer it properly like she had wanted before things went a little out of control.

“So I think we need to just prime him up a little before moving forward.” Pyrrha said before bringing her tongue against the flared tip of the shaft. She slid it around as best she could, making sure to cover as much area as possible.

“This thing is like ten feet long!” Nora exclaimed. “Do you realize how long that'll take to cover if we use JUST the tongues?!”

“Well, I just think it's best to be cautious and sexy rather than-”

“God, Pyrrha, just move aside!” Nora said, shoving her teammate out of the way. After taking a deep breath, the orange haired huntress lunged forward, mouth agape before she plunged herself right onto Chestnut's member, surprising both the amazon and the horse Faunus. Her jawline stretched out right away as she managed to get half a foot of the stallion's rod within her mouth. She obviously gagged a little afterwards, her spit flying across the desk and on Chestnut, but she still wore a look of determination in trying to repeat her success from the last time she rode him. Her saliva drooled from her mouth, so much packed in her mouth for the sake of keeping it in for lubrication, pushing hard against his rod as she managed to slowly move down inch by inch. The throat started to stretch out thanks to the flared tip of the shaft, with Nora doing her best to breathe through her nostrils now that the air passage was blocked off. Pyrrha couldn't help but play with herself, her fingers rubbing against her panties while she stared in desire over how her teammate was handling the Faunus dick.

Nora continued to push on, her hands slapping down on the edge of the table while Chestnut watched on, amazed that despite handling his dick before she was still struggling to get him fully down. He watched as his flared tip pushed against her chest, moving past the throat and further into her torso, with the rest of his thin yet long rod pushing behind it. The bestial crown moved beyond her ribs, thankfully avoiding any potential bruising that could fall on them given the size, sliding right up against her stomach lining. As she choked on another portion of the shaft, Nora coughed and hacked, her spit flying about once more. She could barely get much more inside of her body, though still wished to slide onto him and be impaled by the size. As always, the Faunus looked on with concern, fearing that something could go wrong with the methods they use to penetrate themselves, no matter how many times he watched them do so.

After the tip pushed beyond her stomach, Nora gasped as it managed to push into her rectal region, yelling onto his boner as it stretched her out. The slow travel through her anus was unusual even after her first encounter with the horse Faunus, especially since it was going the other way through. The feeling of having her ass stretched was familiar, like she had pushed something out of there before, yet she couldn't think of what. With the size of his tip compared to the rest of the shaft, it made a slow travel through Nora's ass, with the crown pushing hard against the hole to break through for sunlight. Chestnut groaned, grabbing the desk as best he could while watching Nora's eyes water up from the strain she was putting herself through for the sake of showing she could get him all the way through.

When it did finally pop out of her asshole, Nora wailed, even though her voice was muffled by the elongated shaft she forced down her body. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the teacher's desk, clinging to it for dear life as her eyes rolled back. Her knees buckled hard from the force it made against her rectum, but it still made her wet, as her juices started to drip onto her sloth costume. Rather than feel accomplished, Nora pushed onwards, wishing for her lips to touch the base of Chestnut's dick, which caused the tip to push against the backside of her costume. Sure enough, it tore a hole through the outfit, and Pyrrha gasped at how it now exposed the orange haired huntress's backside. Nora didn't care about that, only that she conquer the shaft and prove her worth a second time.

With her body fitting comfortably around the dick, Nora grabbed onto Chestnut's giant balls, watching him shiver as he felt the coldness of her hands against the scrotum. She hummed in delight over the musky aroma emanating from his body, aroused by the scent she could recall so well. Her other hand actually tried to play with her pussy, although given how she was now floating in the air due to how erect the horse Faunus had grown, that was a bit of a challenge. She looked over to Pyrrha with begging eyes, as if to ask for help in pleasing herself. The redheaded huntress approached, with Chestnut biting his lower lip as she came over to their aide. But as she stared at Nora's ass and how so much of his shaft was sticking out, she couldn't find herself all that willing to eat her teammate's muff. She did, however, have a hunger to crave.

Bringing her face against Nora's ass, Pyrrha lapped away at the cock as it came from her ass, rimming her teammate's hole in the process. The orange haired huntress giggled and laughed, her legs flailing about as she tried to kick her teammate away. But the amazon refused, enjoying the taste of ass as it rested on Chestnut's shaft. Nora squeezed down on his balls, causing the horse Faunus to groan with his teeth clenched together. His nostrils flared up at the tight grip she held onto his sack, trying to hold himself back even as his dick throbbed with a need to burst. His urethra started to spill out precum, which would soon drip off when it grew too heavy and splatter on the floor.

When she heard the splash, Pyrrha looked back and saw the dribble of clear liquid coming from the tip, wanting to see for herself just how it could taste. Her tongue slowly slid its way up from Nora's asshole, humming in delight as she got a taste of musky, salty aroma on her buds as she made the travel, occasionally needing to pull back just to get more saliva on her lapper. When she made her way to the crown of the horse rod, Pyrrha locked lips with the slit, pushing her tongue straight in while suckling on the large dab of precum that had formed. She was amazed at how quickly it filled her stomach up, enough clear ooze coming out of it that she might have a bloated stomach off of that alone. The fact her gladiator costume wasn't tearing apart just yet told her that she wasn't just there, however. A shame, since she was really hoping to get something like that.

Even as Nora continued to caress his nut sack, Chestnut couldn't bring himself to orgasm so soon. He started to breath heavily while staring at his shaft as it disappeared through the orange haired girl's body and came out the other end. No matter how many times he glanced at this angle, it was still surreal to see someone wanting to turn themselves into a cock cozy against his schlong.

Soon enough, Chestnut sat up, reaching out for Nora's skull as he figured the saliva had lubricated her whole body for proper use, while Pyrrha tried to squeeze his thickness between her breasts, removing the chestplate from her gladiator armor to do so. He started to move Nora about on his shaft, using her like a double sided onahole while eyeing how she rubs against his skin. He felt the friction of her throat and asshole rubbing into the stallion shaft, his veins pushed down against the cavern even as the blood continued to pump harder in order to maintain the erection. Nora seemed to share the sentiment, as her pussy started to grow wet enough that she started to dribble from her snatch. With the angle she was at, it ran up her stomach and dropped off to her costume, dampening the fake fur that made up the sloth fur.

Chestnut couldn't hold himself back for long, and Nora would be the first to feel it. The seed ran up the shaft, creating a vibration against her throat and asshole that caused her to squirt, her voice muffled against the shaft as she bit down on its flesh. The rod soon erupted in Pyrrha's face, her eyes growing wide as she left her lips locked around the tip and felt the jizz hose down her throat. After swallowing a relatively small portion of the spunk, Pyrrha pulled the shaft out from between her lips, eyes shut as she anticipated the continuous stream to hot her face. Her breasts and gladiator outfit became drenched in horse cum, making a mess just a few feet in front of the teacher's desk. How they could possibly explain that one if they were caught is anyone's guess.

When the semen explosion came to a stop, Pyrrha ran her hand over her eyes, wiping off the milky substance as she sucked on her lip. She was a bit annoyed over how that erupted on her, but she enjoyed the taste of Chestnut's seed nevertheless. "Well I guess I can't get mad at you over that, can I? She sighed.

"Sorry…" Chestnut said, "I couldn't warn you guys in time."

"It's fine." Pyrrha said, scooping some fun off her breasts. "I was expecting it to happen eventually." Nora was saying something as she remained impaled on the dick, but as expected, nobody could clearly make out just what she was trying to say.

"…riiight…" Chestnut said, unsure how he could respond to any of that jargon. "Okay, I think you guys have had your fun with me. So can we get back to-"

"NOT SO FAST." Pyrrha shouted, pushing the sole of her gladiator sandals into Chestnut's chest to force him back on the desk. "I never got myself a proper turn to ride your cock, Chestnut, and I refuse to wait any longer just to have that moment! So you had BETTER allow me to have some time with that dick and stretch my pussy out or so help me…well I don't know what threat I could use against you even with this…" Her tone changed quickly, a bit embarrassed that she got so angry only to have the tangent fall apart towards the end.

Regardless of the tone shift, Chestnut still felt a sense of terror wash over him, afraid that one of the best students at Beacon would do something horrible to him. "O-okay! Okay, just…do what you can, I guess. But please don't hurt me!"

Having gotten her way, Pyrrha smirked victoriously. She returned to the flared tip of the horse shaft, studying it closely even as the seed continued to glop out of the urethra. Deciding to tease the horse Faunus, Pyrrha stuck two of her fingers into the oversized urethral slit, playing around with the open space while she watched Chestnut jitter atop the desk. The amazon giggled to herself as his cock came back to life, amused that her playfulness was arousing him. It must have felt weird for him, but Pyrrha was more than happy to continue playing with the tip, as it would allow more horse cum to spill out, thus unclogging him for future usage.

She used her tongue to tease at him again, but not for as long as she had previously. She wanted to make sure that she had her fair share of fun before moving onto the main event, even if Nora was still hanging onto the dick the way she was, remaining a cock cozy over a portion of his giant dick. She drooled onto the shaft regardless, the orange haired huntress enjoying the comfort of such a big dick forcing its way through her like a shishkebab.

When she was done playing with the tip, Pyrrha licked at her fingers to get the cream off them, wondering if, perhaps, she should do something about Nora, given the length of time she was on there. She pulled hard on her legs, slowly sliding her teammate to the crown of Chestnut's boner, hearing her beg the amazon to let go. Soon enough, the flared tip popped through Nora's rectum, allowing the redhead to properly pull her off and onto the floor, her mouth coated in her saliva.

"Agh, no fair!" Nora groaned, rubbing her ass after landing on the floor. "I was having fun."

"You still can, you know." Pyrrha smirked, pointing at Nora's behind. To her surprise, her backside had prolapsed, a gooey pink substance sticking out of the hole she created in the back of her sloth outfit. Nora looked back at it, teasing Chestnut as she shook her ass for the horse Faunus.

"Hey, Chestnut!" Nora grinned, her cheeks rippling together as they smacked into her prolapsed rear. "You wanna have a taste of this?"

Chestnut licked his lips at the sight of the blobby pink substance. He hated to admit it, but he had grown addicted to the taste of such portions of the body, loving how he could chew on it so easily. "Uh, yeah, please?" he asked nervously.

Nora relocated to the horse Faunus's face, sitting atop it while rubbing her backside in his face. Chestnut eagerly opened his mouth wide, letting the prolapse drop into his mouth as his teeth came down on it, grinding away at the solid material. Nora moaned in delight, pleased by how he was able to bite down on her reversed rear.

Pyrrha sighed, letting the two have their fun while she prepared to have some more hardcore action with the studly shaft. Despite its size and length, Pyrrha decided to attempt to squeeze it between her cheeks, rubbing it down her crack to further arouse Chestnut. Given the size of the horse shaft, this was a bit of a challenge; even if she wasn't trying to hot dog the whole thing, it was hard to get such length inside her rear like that, even if just to prime the stick.

Then of course, it slipped out of her crack, bouncing about. Deciding she wanted to be back on the stick, Nora grabbed hold of Chestnut’s cock, bringing it back to her mouth. To her surprise, as well as everyone else’s, the orange haired huntress managed to glide on with ease, finding herself back in the same position she was on before, although her prolapsed had been stretched out thanks to the horse Faunus holding it with his teeth until his rod flung forward.

As a result, his shaft bounced about in the air while Nora's limbs flail about. Pyrrha looked back at the shaft, watching as the tip wobbled in the air while Chestnut remained atop the desk, mostly weighed down by the size of his dick and balls. “Oh boy...” Pyrrha said, concerned that the precum would fly about if they weren't careful enough.

“Pyrrha? Everything okay?” Chestnut asked, standing up from the desk. This unknowingly caused his tip to bump into the amazon's crotch, her body still bent over as she stuck her rear out to try and catch the stick once more. While this inevitably stopped bouncing the cock, the horse Faunus accidentally pushed towards the redhead, the flared tip forcing itself against her snatch. The amazon squeaked as it pressed harder against her body, causing it to stumble forwards just a bit. When Pyrrha stood her ground against it, however, the crown managed to force its way inside her, causing the redhead to squeal from so much stretching occurring within her tunnel. “Oh! Oh geez! I'm sorry!” Chestnut said, realizing what he had just done. “Here, just stay still, I'll try to pull it out!”

“N-No! It's okay, really!” Pyrrha said, her cheeks turning red. “I want this, actually, Chestnut. Let me try to get on you the same way that Nora is!”

“But...she used her mouth, not her-”

“Just. Let me.” Pyrrha demanded.

“...Have at it, then.” Chestnut said, having no other option. Pyrrha started to push herself back against the large cock, hoping to join her teammate atop it as well. Chestnut shivered as he watched her backside become stretched out by his lanky horse shaft, amazed at how much bigger it looked as a result. The process was slow, as expected of such a large shaft, as it had been just as long for Pyrrha since she and Nora had been able to handle something of this size. While her orange haired friend might be well adjusted and more comfortable, even for a huntress such as herself, Pyrrha was concerned that she might not get it all the way inside her. But she just had to try.

After the travel through her vaginal canal, Pyrrha felt the force of the tip as it tried to penetrate her cervix, which was obviously quite small in comparison to such a giant dick. Pyrrha strained herself to take in the meat from the horse Faunus, but it did little to push into her. Chestnut, being the good sport that he was, aided the amazon by pushing into her as well, the strain causing the redheaded huntress to groan. Her juices trailed onto the large rod, dripping onto the floor of the classroom and adding to the pool of cum that was already there. Even with all of the horse Faunus's might, it was a struggle to force himself further inside Pyrrha, the cervix questionably tight. It took repeated bucks of Chestnut's hips to finally manage it, but soon enough he was capable of penetrating her after repeated jabs against the entry point. When it finally fit through, Pyrrha squealed, gripping her thighs tightly as the force allowed the tip to push all the way against her womb, stretching it above where it should have been.

Pyrrha bit her lower lip, her juices squirting out from the extreme nature of Chestnut's cock ramming her reproductive organs. From there, things seemed to be much easier for the both of them, as the tip rubbed against Pyrrha's stomach lining all the way up to her chest, forcing it outwards to fit inside the redhead properly. The skirt of her gladiator costume snapped due to the strain of the crown, leaving Pyrrha fully in the buff. She panted heavily as the tip made its way up to her throat, which was rather easy for him to stretch out and break through. Chestnut himself was especially impressed; no matter who it was before now, it seemed like a chore just to get from her ass or pussy all the way through the throat. Even Weiss would have issues after so long together.

Soon enough, the redhead's mouth was forced open, her eyes focused on the womb-covered cock as it escaped between her lips. Pyrrha sighed in satisfaction, happy that she was able to finally break herself in well enough that she could make herself go around Chestnut's cock in the same manner as Nora. As the horse Faunus pushed forward, the amazon was amazed at just how much there still was of the horse rod, with its owner holding it up so she could slide down with ease. With her eyes fixated on her womb acting as a condom stretched from her pussy to the top, she almost forgot Nora was spit roasted on the member as well, their asses soon touching together when Pyrrha came down far enough.

“Oh, wow...” Chestnut said, proud of this accomplishment. “I...gotta say, I'm really happy with this. Maybe...TOO happy...”

Nora asked something, a little hard to hear due to her current position as a cock cozy. “Why, yes, I AM going to use you guys to masturbate.” Chestnut laughed innocently. “I'm sorry, but I think you both understand.” Pyrrha flashed a thumbs up, unable to say much else to the Faunus.

Bucking his hips into the air, Chestnut grunts as Pyrrha and Nora bounce along his shaft, the gooey nature of the former's womb making it easier for her to slide around. Her pussy was well lubricated, dripping along the shaft and around her teammate's asshole. Nora could feel her body sliding about as well, her salvia working as a good means of greasing up the shaft. She even drooled onto the Faunus's ball sack, which managed to tickle him just enough. He continued to pump his hips against the wind regardless, wanting to take his time in enjoying the pleasure the two huntresses provided him.

After a long enough period, Pyrrha rolled her eyes back, watching as every jut caused her womb to stretch further out while the horse cock remained within her body. Her ass slapped against Nora's repeatedly when the downswing came, clapping their cheeks together to make a sound loud enough that it may be mistaken for the snap of a twig. Nora giggled, enjoying how her ass quakes from the effect, so much so that even her pussy began to dribble.

Chestnut groaned, his thrusts growing slower yet providing a good amount of impact in his movements. He felt Nora's lips touch his base, with more of her saliva drooling out more than usual. His veins throbbed hard against the girls bodies, unable to hold himself back. As much as he desired to hold himself back, he could at least take comfort in his cock pushing Pyrrha's womb out far enough that it may hold back more of his semen. Besides, it wasn't as if the mess could get any larger…

Holding onto Nora's arms, Chestnut growled as he prepared his release, with the orange haired huntress locking her legs around Pyrrha's just to ensure they remained on his cock in case the power of the blast sent the womb, and the amazon, flying across the room. When he did erupt, Nora felt the cock quake against her body, vibrating her insides so hard that she couldn't help but squirt into the floor. Pyrrha's eyes widened as she felt the same quaking in the shaft, with the seed spraying into her stretched out womb. It filled up quickly, expanding like a balloon to hold in as much of the Faunus's jizz as it could. It soon sagged due to the weight brought upon it, which pulled Chestnut's dick, and the girls, down with it.

With the cock slightly above the ground, Pyrrha reached out for the filled up womb, trying her best to stuff the gallons of cum into her throat just so she wasn't dragging it around with her. While this would make a mess, she wasn't so much worried about it at this point; all that mattered was that she had conquered Chestnut's cock, and filled herself up with his spunk. She wondered, however, if this would fill her stomach to the point she would look pregnant, even more so than Weiss in her current state.

The redhead managed to shove the inflated womb back, the seed flowing back into her mouth until it remained a condom on the tip. A good amount of the cream oozed from her snatch, dripping against Nora’s asshole, and even her pussy having a taste of the substance. With the shift in weight, Nora and Pyrrha cried out as Chestnut fell back, the horse Faunus exhausted from such a climax. With a smile on his face, he whispered to himself, "So worth it…"

Just before he could relax, Chestnut heard the doorknob to the room clicking open, his heart racing as someone else entered. Pyrrha and Nora, having better vision over him, had equal concerns as they saw just who was walking in on them.

"Chestnut? Are you-" As Weiss poked her head in, she stopped as she stared at the trio, seeing her friends stacked on his dick while cum poured from Pyrrha's pussy onto Nora's backside. "Chestnut! How could you?!"

"W-wait, Weiss! I can explain!" Chestnut panicked. "They dragged me in here, I didn't come willingly!"

"I could understand that," Weiss said as she folded her arm, "But at the very least you could have texted me on my scroll!" Pyrrha and Nora both looked in confusion, their mouths unable to move due to their current statuses as cock cozies.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Chestnut said. "They just kinda got all over me."

Smiling, Weiss shook her head as she approached the group. "Oh, Chestnut, what am I going to do with you?"

"…fuck me raw while you put yourself on Pyrrha's womb?"

"Hm, you know, I actually like the idea." Pivoting on her heel, Weiss turned her back to Pyrrha, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Pyrrha, could you be a dear please and unzip me? I'd rather not ruin such a well designed outfit."

Pyrrha and Nora sighed, with the amazon rolling her eyes as she attempted to reach for the zipper, allowing Weiss to get nude and join in on the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted on Hentai Foundry back in December. Going to try and play catch-up with the chapters I have posted there.

It was another Nondescript Holiday within Beacon Academy, and for the most part, things were as calm as they had ever been. The snow had fallen, the students had relaxed after exams, and most of them stayed on campus to celebrate the season as they could. The only difference this year came in the form of gifts that a few particular students had to pick out for their very pregnant friends.

“Yang, you can't just get the babies boxing gloves, they won't know how to use them for years!”

“Let them start young, where's the harm in that?”

Chestnut sighed to himself, wondering how the sisters talked him into going shopping for Weiss and Blake, two members of Team RWBY that he impregnated quite some time ago. It was hard to believe that they were near the end of their pregnancies, and his kids would be born soon enough. While they weren't due for birth until after Christmas, it was decided that they may as well just grab gifts for them rather than the mothers and their father.

“What about you, Ruby, get anything good? And maybe actually on the registry?” the horse Faunus asked, giving the golden haired huntress a stare.

“You're just jealous I'm fucking your dad.” Yang said as she stuck a tongue out at the hunter.

“WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!” Chestnut shouted out of embarrassment.

“Because you're not the one fucking me.” she replied, giving the Faunus a seductive glance.

“Yeah, I'm good on Weiss, thanks.” said Chestnut, doing his best to blow off the older sibling. Ruby and Yang giggled as his face remained red, looking away from them as he tried to take his mind off those lewd thoughts.

Ruby reached into her shopping bag, pulling out two small boxes. “To answer the question, I bought these little walky talky things. They're not all that useful since they only go one-way, but you can still hear the babies sleeping through them to see if they're napping or not.”

“That's...that's just a...Ah, it's really nice of you, Ruby! Thanks!” Chestnut just smiled, too prideful to explain to her what it was she had bought.

“How are Blake and Weiss doing, anyway?” Yang asked. “Having Jaune and Ren watch over them wasn't the best of ideas, but it's not like there was anyone else willing to do it.”

“Last I checked both were okay.” Chestnut admitted. “Weiss and I've been talking about finding an apartment so we can try to stay near the campus, if not...I dunno, we might have to leave the school.”

“What? You can't do that!” Ruby shouted with shock, almost dropping the baby monitors. “I need Weiss here with us! We can't be a proper team without her!”

“You mean you didn't hear?” Yang asked her sister. “Blake said that she's going back home herself, just so her parents can help her out with them.”

“But...but why doesn't she just stay with Weiss and Chestnut?!” she asked, almost in tears at the news.

“That was her choice.” Chestnut said with a shrug. “And if you think I'm gonna be the one to talk her out of it...”

“Aw, poor Blake.” Yang said, moving closer to the horse Faunus. “She's gonna be missing out on quite a bit.” The golden haired huntress teased him by poking at his crotch with her finger, causing Chestnut to jump back and quiver, slapping her hand away from him.

“H-HEY! Careful with that!” Chestnut whined. “That's really sensitive right now!”

"Isn't it always?" Yang asked with a grin. "Look at how quickly it rose up after that one sleepover you had with us. Over. And over. And over…"

"Yang, he gets it." Ruby said, being stern with her sister for a change.

"Right, and we're in public." Chestnut reminded her. "The last thing I want is this getting out of control and needing to hide! Especially with how chilly it's been."

Itching to know more, Ruby decided to ask, "So, why's your cock so sensitive, Chestnut?"

"Weiss is pregnant." Chestnut replied. "Well...more pregnant than usual. It was fine when the baby was still feeding off of her with the cord and still developing, but now that we're more aware of it, and it's taken a human shape, it's obviously a bit more concerning."

"How bad could it be?" Yang asked.

"Yang, remember that time Chestnut's dad wore you like a sock?" Asked a concerned Ruby.

"…yeah, okay, I get it now." the golden haired huntress said. "That'd be really freaky."

Chestnut rolled his eyes, "Glad you agree with that much." He added a groan as they stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the crossing light to change. "But yeah, I can't lie, it's hard to do anything with this. Weiss was really the one person I could jack off into, but without her I don't really have anywhere to dump it all."

Yang nodded in agreement. "You'd clog up any drains with that backlog of cum."

"Exactly. Man, it sucks to be a hung horse Faunus sometimes."

"I dunno, I'd prefer sucking off the hung horse Faunus sometimes." This prompted both Ruby and Chestnut to hiss at her to stop, which Yang of course found worth it.

"We'll figure something out soon." Chestnut admitted. "She's not gonna be pregnant forever, after all."

Ruby squealed, "Oh, I know! You guys are gonna have the cutest kid, I just know it!"

"That's assuming they aren't as gifted as you right at birth." Yang laughed, giving Chestnut's cock a gentle pat.

"STOP THAT!" Chestnut yelped, feeling the cock push harder against his pants.

##

"Mmm, you really enjoy this tea, don't you, sweetie?"

Weiss was back at the dorms, sitting at her desk as she patiently drank some tea. She was on her own for the time being, while Blake had to go to the nurse's for a special checkup. It was obnoxiously quiet for the white haired huntress, to the point she missed her teammates and even Team JNPR. It was understandable that everyone had to go out and get their holiday shopping done, but a little bit of company wouldn't have hurt.

As she felt the kicks of her child thump against her stomach, Weiss gently rubbed at it, hoping it would calm down after a moment. The tea she was drinking to keep her occupied seemed as though it hit the spot, and her child with Chestnut was taking to it well.

"Here's hoping I can be a better parent to you than my own father was…" Weiss said with a sigh.

Just as she felt things were getting too lonely, Weiss refrained from another sip when her scroll began to vibrate. Curious, she inspected the caller ID, believing Chestnut was updating them on whether they were leaving the downtown area or not. It wasn't the father of her child, but rather the sister she hadn't heard from in some time.

"Winter?" Weiss said, answering with a subtle raise in her voice evoking curiosity.

"Hello, dear sister." Winter responded with a cackle. "And how is your Nondescript Holiday going so far?"

"The month has been fine, thank you for asking. We still have at least a week to go, you realize."

"Oh, I do." Winter responded. "But you may as well just refer to the month as the holiday as a whole. We practically celebrate its arrival until new years."

"That is true." Weiss agreed, nodding to nobody in particular. "And what are you calling for, exactly? Just to check on your favorite sibling?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if your husband was around, that's all." Winter replied, her laugh slightly more nervous this time. "It's been some time since I'd seen him."

"Well, he's not my husband, just…wait." Weiss cocked an eyebrow at this, resting an arm over her pregnant belly as she leaned back in her seat. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" said the young huntress.

"Oh…that wasn't anything, I promise." Winter responded, guilt present in her voice.

"Winter…"

Weiss heard the older sibling sigh on the other end. She could just imagine the eyes rolling back, which caused her to chuckle. "Fine, since you asked so politely. If you must know your goofball of a stud was almost killed by some poisonous pollen not too long ago. Obviously, he survived."

"And you kept this from me, why?"

"Do you really think I want my sister panicking over his safety while she's pregnant? No, of course not. I had to keep it secret from you, although I did enlist some help from your friends."

Giving it a moments though, Weiss asked, "Is that why Pyrrha and Nora jumped his bones at the Halloween party?"

"Possibly." Winter said, a regretful sigh following her words. "I'm sorry you had to find out so late, but realize that I was protecting you from having a panic attack. Who knows if you would have given birth right as soon as you found out."

"Winter, when did this happen?" Weiss asked, curious at what point of her pregnancy the events occurred.

"That's all in the past now, dear sister."

"Winter!"

"Seriously, just put it behind you, he's safe now anyway."

Palling her face, Weiss grumbled at her sister's means of avoiding the topic further. "Okay, so you've met Chestnut, fantastic. Now I'm going to assume there's a reason you're asking about him."

"Indeed. It's been…a while, of course. And we needed to use our bodies to release the poison from his body, so of course the girls and myself had to…ride him."

"I see." Weiss said, aware of where this conversation is heading. "So of course…"

"I've…tried so many toys, Weiss!" Winter confessed. "But nothing can ever have such a natural shape, such thickness! I…I hope you don't mind, Weiss, but…I need to be impaled by Chestnut again! It's for my own satisfaction, please!"

Weiss smirked. She never thought she would see the day where her sister, the stern and elegant one of her siblings, would crack like this. The desperation in her voice was especially satisfying to her senses, acting as music to her ears.

"Well…I suppose we could set something up that would be beneficial to both of us." Weiss replied, tapping her chin as the smirk remained on her lips.

"Anything." Winter responded. "I will do anything you ask, name it! Just so long as I can have his cock running through my body and relieve me of my needs!"

When an arrangement was made, Weiss hung up on her sister, chuckling to herself. For a while she wasn't so sure what to give her boyfriend, nor her sibling, as far as holiday presents went. This solved everything, offering up two birds with one stone.

##

“This, uh...geez, Weiss, you really went all out on this hotel for the Nondescript Holiday, didn't you.”

Chestnut looked around the hotel lobby, too in awe of the elaborate and elegant architecture that he almost missed the elevator that he and his rich girlfriend were taking up to the highest floor. His bulge, of course, kept it from closing all the way, but it still stung quite a bit. Weiss pulled him inside the elevator, holding him against the back wall before it had the chance to crush his horse rod once more.

“I just wanted it to be us for the season.” Weiss said, watching the lights above the door change to indicate how many floors they had left to reach the top. “Don't get me wrong, but with the baby on its way we aren't going to have moments like this together anymore, so I thought I'd treat you to just a taste of what I experience.”

“Well, I always appreciate it.” Chestnut said with a smile. There was a pause before he asked, “Do you think you'd ever miss this lifestyle?”

It was the huntress's turn to hold silent, looking at the numbers with a less cheerful expression. “I do, and I know the situation with my father has been...tough.” She rubbed her hand over her belly before adding, “But he's just going to have to accept that life didn't go how he wanted it and there's very little he can do. I'm giving birth to a Faunus child, and that's that.”

Chestnut couldn't help but lean in for a kiss, pecking his lips right against her cheek. The moment caused Weiss to blush, her lips a quivering mess as she failed to hold back her smile. It was a cute moment between her and the boyfriend, one that she enjoyed very well.

When the elevator door opened, Chestnut walked out with their suitcases, expecting to see a long hall of doors on either side of him. Instead, there was just one door, with very little movement in the tiny room between them and the elevator. “Well...this is new.” Chestnut admitted. “Just one room on one floor?”

Weiss giggled at her beau's confusion. “Remind me to try and take you to more hotels someday, sweetie. But this is usually a honeymoon suite reserved for the richest of people. But I managed to reserve it for today of all days. Luckily nobody else nabbed it.”

“That's really great.” Chestnut said with a laugh. “I can't believe you'd go all this way just for a little peace and solitude.”

“Well, I had to make a deal.” Weiss confessed. “But with how she's going to be, it might as well just be the two of us.”

Chestnut blinked a few times, making sure he heard that string of words properly. “Sorry, she?”

“You'll see.” Weiss said with a wink. As she opened up the door Chestnut was able to see just how gorgeous the place was, as if it were a two-level lodge made just for romantics. There was even a piano in the main living space with a fire roaring already. To him, he thought someone must have already been in here, and considering what his girlfriend had said, that was clearly the case. Their bedroom was on the next floor up, with the downstairs area apparently where the kitchen was located. Chestnut's cock was actually throbbing from the excitement of such exquisite living, he could barely contain himself. It was just a shame he couldn't show Weiss that level of affection while she was pregnant.

Once they were in the bedroom, Chestnut was prepared to drop off the luggage and study the room, only to be greeted by a figure on the bed; when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped, with his horse shaft already pushing so hard into his pants that they began to rip. “Happy Nondescript Holiday, Chestnut!” Weiss shout, wrapping her arms around her Faunus boyfriend.

“Uh...h-hi, Winter.” Chestnut said, waving to the older sibling on top of the heart-shaped bed.

Winter was kneeling atop the bed, her body mostly wrapped in a traditional Christmas ribbon, with a bow placed inside her mouth. The bow was held in by a gag, with the white haired woman occasionally pushing at it with her tongue. Her arms were behind her back, also hidden underneath the ribbon, and she was naturally naked otherwise. Her lower lip was a sloppy mess of saliva dripping from her mouth due to the tongue pushing against the bow, and her ass was visibly showing off a string of anal beads shoved up her rectum. Chestnut could hear heavy breathing coming from the older Schnee sibling, her hips moving about for the sake of comfort while her backside was occupied.

“Heho...” Weiss replied, unable to move her lips thanks to the gag.

“I thought you said we'd be alone...”Chestnut whispered to Weiss.

The younger Schnee smiled flirtatiously. “And I did say that she would probably be a bit too busy to really be considered a person, did I not? Winter has volunteered to be your cock cozy for the next 24 hours.”

“...Her? Really?” Chestnut asked casually, pointing at the tied up woman. “The last time I saw her she was pretty strict as fuck.” Winter's cheeks blushed, her eyes looking away with a sense of shame.

“Well, clearly, as with anyone who gets in contact with this,” Weiss said, walking past her boyfriend while brushing her hand over his cock until it rips through his pants and springs to life, “they all want a second chance to have your dick through them. And after having been on you for so many times, who could blame them?”

Chestnut sighed to himself. It really was rough, having a big cock that all the girls wanted to ride.

“Okay, you convinced me.” Chestnut said with a laugh. “I'll fuck your sister if she wants me to so badly.” Winter nodded at him, the eagerness showing in her eyes. Her pussy had been wet this whole time, taking enjoyment out of the humiliation aspect of this whole setup; after all, what elegant woman such as her would be willing to degrade herself for the sake of misshaping her body with a big fat horse cock?

Chestnut approached her while Weiss grew comfy, undressing herself and her pregnant belly while she took a seat nearby. The table by her cozy chair was littered with all sorts of toys for her to enjoy herself with, clearly intending to masturbate to the performance of her boyfriend and sister to get herself off. She did take a moment to study her naked physique, how her breasts had grown overtime, swollen with milk for her child. Having this build, even for the short while, was also a fantastic turn on for the young huntress, excited that she would be giving birth soon enough.

When Chestnut brought Winter off the bed, she fell to her knees before him, staring at the flared horse tip that was pulsing before her eyes. They watered up at the excitement of taking such a long rod yet again, having grown addicted to its musty scent and flavor from the last time. He just pushed the rod right against the bow, planning to force it down her throat despite it being held in place. Winter's eyes widened as it pushed right into the cute little detail, the tip slipping through her lips as well. The band that held the bow in place started to expand as well, pushing into her mouth along with it. While the older Schnee sibling had been familiar with the horse Faunus and his rod, this was still a bit more surreal than she anticipated, almost gagging as the gift topper was pushed further in her mouth.

The band to the gag ended up snapping due to the strain of Chestnut and his mighty cock, much to the surprise of Winter. The rod soon filled her mouth up, the bow pushed further down her mouth until it reached her throat, where the real fun started. With the topper stuck in there, Weiss found it rather hard to breathe, the ribbon bow clogging up her air intake while the horse Faunus was little concerned with that; with no baby to keep him from doing so, the hunter was ready to destroy Winter and her body in similar fashion.

Spit began to fly from Winter's lips as the tip pushed against her throat, stretching it out to better fit the rest of Chestnut inside her. The young Faunus only went so far in, knowing that if he put the whole thing through just yet that he would go all the way through her. As fascinating as that sounded, he would rather work smaller and work his way up to that point.

Weiss watched on, sitting in an awkward position on the chair while she used a massager to rub at her folds. The young sibling sucked on her lower lip as she saw Winter pushing her lips further on Chestnut's rod, trying her best to please him. She was showing obvious signs that she wanted to get all the way on his equine shaft, the fantasy of impalement keeping her mind on such an aroused high. Chestnut wasn't going to fully do that to her, at least not yet, and that just made it all the hotter for Weiss, seeing her sister in such a state of heat that she would hope to get what she wanted, only for Chestnut to continue denying her something so quickly.

With less than half of Chestnut's dong stuffed in her, Winter continued to please the horse Faunus with her mouth, using her tongue to the best of its abilities. She tried her best to breathe through her nostrils, the availability of oxygen being limited due to the flared tip clogging her throat. Her eyes twitched about, fluttering to keep herself up in the meantime, while her pussy grew wet from the excitement of giving this young man a blowjob. Her tongue did its best to swirl around the stallion shaft, humming with arousal while her cheeks remain flushed. Her hips swiveled about while the beads occupied her asshole, using them for the sake of preparation when the hunter made his way through that particular hole. But they weren't even all the way inside, as the largest two could barely fit inside her. She just hoped her younger sibling wouldn't take notice…

Slowly and patiently, Winter bobbed her head along the horse cock, humming with a high whimper as he struggles to get the tip out of her throat for the sake of proper breathing. As she hacked and coughed, she found it shameful that she hadn't considered training her mouth for this, thinking she would be safe with taking the Faunus orally. Even she couldn't have seen that coming.

The bow soon fell out of Winter's throat, causing her to sigh of relief with the tip soon making its exit as well. The ribbon topper fell inside her stomach, though how that would exit her body she had no idea. It was just nice to breathe again.

To her surprise, Winter was caught off guard as Chestnut reached for her perfect white hair, grabbing hold of it before ramming it further down the shaft. The older Schnee sibling's eyes grew wide as she felt the tip jab against her stomach, as if it were looking to escape through there. Her chest was pushed out by the thickness of his dong, which was still rather thick despite being the same girth as a normal horse's. Weiss looked on, studying her pregnant tits by feeling them and squeezing them in her hand, amused that she was now bustier than her own sister. She may not quite measure up to certain members of her team, but at least now nobody could argue that she was the flattest of the bunch.

As Chestnut took control, he rammed harder and harder against Winter's face, hearing her light moans when she was bucked further along the dong. His tip had practically invaded her stomach, which was now just a little harder for him to pull out from. Winter's hair was messed up from the pulling the horse Faunus was performing, to the point that her perfect ponytail collapsed after the band broke from so much force. Her body grew sweaty after a while, getting hot from so much intense face fucking performed by the young hunter and his dire need to release inside something.

The Faunus paused from grinding his cock inside of Winter, deciding to try something else now that he was in control. He wrapped his hands around the older sister's throat, giving it a tight squeeze while his dick occupied it. He watched as her eyes watered up, a somewhat sadistic grin on his lips as he was further turned on by the idea coming to fruition. He could actually feel his rod from the grip he had, and decided to have a little bit of fun. Over in her chair, Weiss was using a rabbit vibrator, her curiosity piqued as she wondered what her boyfriend was about to do.

Winter gagged when Chestnut's hands pumped her throat, basically masturbating his dick through her skin and organs. Weiss let out a chuckle as she saw the potential her boyfriend had by wringing at Winter's throat, even if her face was turning red to a light shade of blue throughout. The younger Schnee sibling was actually enjoying this form of entertainment, especially as her beau showed he was having fun with the matter as well. His head tilted back as he seethed through his teeth, while Winter felt the veins pumping against her internally. He was going to burst soon, and there was very little she could do about it.

As her mouth was brought closer to the end of his dick, Winter could feel the tip pop its way through her stomach and coming out the other end, making its way down her rectal cavity. With how close it was to her exit, she was certain that the young Faunus was bound to fully penetrate her and wear her body like a cock cozy. But the vibrations occurred within the shaft already, and as she salivated at the thought of being used like a masturbation toy on more than just her throat, the older sibling whined as she prepared for the worst.

Her eyes shut as the seed blasted through her anus, swelling it up as the milky substance flooded her lower body. The anal beads were doing a good job of holding it in, but she could feel it rocking around as the pressure rose in her ass. Soon enough, the anal toy blasted from her ass, causing Winter to release a muffled cry of agony against Chestnut as the sudden shot from her butt left her raw, even with his seed leaking out afterwards.

Chestnut pulled back, his cock sliding out of Winter with ease before he stumbled onto the bed. His cock had grown soft, but it was still enough to make him lose balance and land on his chest. The horse dong rested on Winter's hair, the older sister taking deep breaths while she watched his seed trickle from the urethra. Still red in the face from so much lust filling, she did her best to stick her tongue out, hoping to catch a drop of cum just to have the taste in her mouth rather than her rectal region.

Amusingly, all of this seemed to go for the rust three hours of their stay.

"Aw, that must have been fun, right, Winter?" Weiss asked, shoving a fist shaped toy inside her ass just to keep it stretched out for future use. "Didn't it feel great to have Chestnut drop a load inside you?" The younger sister grunted as she rose from her seat, holding her pregnant belly as she approached her humiliated sibling. "But it looks like you lost a few things, didn't you?"

"I may have…" said an exhausted Winter, still unfulfilled after the way the cum went through her backside. Looking behind her, she saw the bow as it finally slipped out of her backside, resting in the pool of cum made by the horse Faunus, the string of beads resting not too far from her.

"At least one of those is going to have to get back in you." Weiss said, grabbing hold of the beads by the circular knot ties in the string for the sake of pulling it out. "I think you know which one."

"I must admit, Weiss, this wasn't as fantastic as I thought it would be." Winter said, thinking about her struggle with the beads.

"You'll get used to it." Weiss assured her, holding Chestnut's rod off her sibling's face to give it a light lick. After getting a good amount of cum in her mouth, the young Schnee daughter hummed at the taste, savoring it for a good while before swallowing it down her throat. "Mmm, he's as thick and creamy as I remember him being…"

Chestnut rolled onto his back with a yawn, the rod leaving Winter's messy hair as it moved with its owner. "Oh, man, that was some cum…" Chestnut laughed to himself. "Give me just a sec, I'll get back to Winter in a minute, babe. She's awesome so far." The comment causes the older sister to blush, becoming somewhat shy over her previous use.

"It's amazing he didn't tear through your wrapping." Weiss sighed, holding her pregnant breast up for the sake of comparison to Winter's regular size. "And I worked so hard tying you up before I brought Chestnut over."

"Can you make sure she's ready?" Chestnut asked. "I wanna take her up the ass next."

With the beads still in her hand, Weiss grinned mischievously at her bound sister, knowing just what she was going to do. "Of course, Chestnut darling."

Winter tried to crawl away, shaking her head furiously when she ended up falling on her side. Still bound by the ribbon, the older sister slinked away with little effort, leaving her ass exposed to Weiss. The young huntress caught up with her sibling easily, her foot on top of her lower legs to keep her in place. "Weiss, you wouldn't dare!" Winter snarled.

"As if you're in a position to do anything about it." Weiss said with a chuckle. With her sister struggling to get out from under her foot, Weiss was able to get the first four beads inside Winter with ease, as her ass was loose enough to fit them inside. The first of the last three, however, was a struggle, as even with Winter clenching down her asshole, there would be no way to fit it inside. "Honestly, sister, you should be comfortable with taking something of this size by now."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Weiss!" Winter growled. The younger sister sighed, smiling as she rolled her eyes back; clearly she knew better than her sibling in this case. Slapping her hand down on the bead, Weiss managed to push it into the older woman's asshole, causing her to scream like a banshee.

"Oh, calm down." Weiss said. "You have two more to go, then you should be perfect for Chestnut."

Even with all of her training and military experience, everything Winter had worked on for ages could never prepare her for this. Weiss worked hard to bap the second largest bead into her rectum, something that was a challenge even with her sister unclenching. "Winter, I swear…" Weiss groaned, slamming her palm into the oversized bead. "You've been with Chestnut before, this shouldn't be such a challenge!"

"It's been a while…" Winter growled, clenching her teeth as she stared back at her sibling.

"That is NO excuse!" Weiss shouted with another slam to the bead. "I train my ass everyday for when I can take Chestnut's dick again, like with this fist in me! You're rich too, surely you have your own toys!"

"They don't do it for me!"

"Try again!" Weiss slapped as hard as she could against the bead, but no matter what the Schnee sisters did, it wouldn't penetrate Winter's backside. "Dammit…my hands hurt after that…"

Around this time, Chestnut finally lifted himself off the bed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. The sisters spotted his horse cock rising up, his stamina quickly coming back to him after that short moment of relaxation. "Hey guys," Chestnut said with a hearty wave, "is Winter ready to go, babe?"

"Absolutely!" Weiss said with a teasing smile. She pat her hand down on Winter's backside, hearing her sibling groan with every slap made against the rear. "She's all yours for a little bit of anal action."

"Sweet!" Chestnut said, hopping off the bed to approach his gift. Winter quivered as she glued her eyes to his eleven foot staff, bouncing with every step the horse Faunus took as he came their way.

Winter tried to clench her asshole in, even when she knew the effort in doing so was futile. That dick was going to protrude her rear no matter what she tried, so she might as well accept it. The anal reaming wasn't her issue, naturally, but the string of anal toys that remain inside her, concerned with how that will be when he managed to go all the way through her. Weiss held onto her sister's backside, spreading her cheeks out to give Chestnut the best access possible.

Holding his cock in his hands, the Faunus aimed hos rod directly for the older Schnee's anus, unable to see the beads dangling out. As the flared tip pushed against her asshole, Winter flinched, her eyelid twitching as it pushed its way up her ass. Bucking his hips to slowly burrow further, Chestnut groaned as he felt something other than the older woman's cavern pushing against his cock, clearly missing the beads upon entry. "Hrrrgh! It feels so bumpy in here…" Chestnut groaned, the horse cock slowly moving inch by inch inside her.

"Oh…fuck!" Winter moaned, biting her lower lip. "It's really stretching me out now! Oh…fuuuuck!" Her eyes rolled back as his cock stretched out her anal cavity, the tip doing most of the work in that regard, while she tried to get comfy while she remained wrapped by the ribbon. There were a few yelps and whimpers along the way, but for the most part she had been adjusting slowly to the massive size as Chestnut pushed harder into her. Trying to be helpful, Weiss spat on her boyfriend's member, even using her mouth to lather it in saliva, hoping it would act as a decent lubricant for her older sister. That clearly didn't help too well.

Soon enough, Winter felt her stomach pushing out, expanding thanks to the size of the horse rod as it slithered through her body, coming through the opposite end it had been going for prior to this. The way it slid against her stomach lining on the travel upwards was something she could recall from her last incident with the Faunus, though she couldn't remember who experienced it the most between her, Nora, or Pyrrha.

When she looked down, the older Schnee sister gasped as she noticed the wrapped ribbon was starting to snap, the expansion brought on by Chestnut and his dick being too much for it. She was a little more free now, but had no intent on leaving. She was going to get that satisfaction from being a wrapping around his dong, even if the anal beads traveling alongside it was a bit awkward for her. They seemed to slither around Chestnut's cock, working around it like a snack with how the beads wrapped around the schlong.

To the horse Faunus's surprise, as well as his pregnant girlfriend, the flared tip managed to push through Winter's throat with ease, a challenge to most that have taken his rod. When it came out the other end, Chestnut grabbed onto the older Schnee sibling's legs, holding them up for leverage as he pushed himself through her entire body. A muffled shriek came from Winter as she felt the slimy slide of Chestnut's cock push through her, seeing his flared tip coming out the other end. The older huntress held her hands on the ground, now that they were free of the wrapping, her body straightened out by the gigantic horse rod. Licking her lips, Weiss played with her breast, a drop of milk lactating from the nipple and trailing down her belly, turned on by the open cock sock her older sibling had become.

Chestnut grinned now that he had Winter where he wanted her, watching as her vaginal folds dripped fluids onto the floor. She was enjoying this, taking great pleasure in being degraded not just by a younger hunter, but a Faunus with a big cock. Her voice inaudible thanks to his schlong, Winter's eyes involuntarily rolled back, her arms stretched out to keep her balanced while the horse hunter held onto her legs. He used them to pull her back further, slamming her ass into his hips as he thrusted against her. Winter gagged on the rod as she moved around at a surprisingly gentle pace compared to the skull fucking she had been given just previously. There were a few occasions where Winter's juices squirted from her snatch, but it was hardly noticed by Chestnut whenever it spritzed into his hanging nutsack.

Speaking of his balls, the sack hit Winter hard in the stomach on most upswings, which aided the trained professional in squirting against him. Her saliva continued to build up in her mouth, a trail sliding down the far end of Chestnut until it reached his tip, dropping to the bedroom floor from there. Enticed by how slick her boyfriend was becoming thanks to her sister, Weiss walked carefully around them until she was squatting in front of the horse cock's crown, willing to at least get a taste of him for her own satisfaction.

With the ease of a porn star, Weiss popped the crown into her mouth, staring seductively at her sister while she stared in awe. Winter had no idea she could perform the action with such ease, feeling a need to learn her secrets so she could be better at this than even her young sibling. She even went through the trouble of shoving it into her throat, gagging on it just to spread more spit onto the equine shaft. The young huntress soon popped her boyfriend out of her mouth, pushing out all the saliva she built up in her mouth and letting it hang from her chin as it dripped onto the flared crown. Weiss then used her hands to rub it into the horse shaft like a lotion, licking her lips as she stared on at Winter, a smile on her lips as she teased her older sister.

An hour had passed as Chestnut kept Winter on his dong, grinning with delight as his veins pumped hard against her internal organs. His pacing had been switching between fast and slow, with his hips giving the most impact at a higher speed. The older Schnee had made a puddle from all the vaginal fluids she spurted onto his giant balls, which naturally dripped onto the carpeting. Weiss had decided to tease again, this time laying on her back as she teased her pussy with the flared tip. She sucked on her lip as she watched his precum ooze out of the urethral slit, pooling up against her crotch as it made her pussy wet. She rubbed the clear liquid into her skin, which of course pleasured her folds and the area surrounding them. 

“Oooh, fuck!” Chestnut said, pounding harder against Winter's backside. “I'm close to cumming, babe, I'm so close...!”

Hearing this, Weiss gasped and dropped his cock, watching it twitch about as she rolled to her hands and knees before lifting herself off the ground. “I can't wait to see this!” Weiss said with a grin. She decided to mock her sister further by standing over her boyfriend's cock, straddling it between her legs while she bent over to stuff her ass in her older sibling's face. The pregnant backside rubbed into Winter's eyes, the more matured huntress annoyed and trying to swat Weiss's ass away. That just caused her to release aroused squeaks until they both felt the vibrations coming from the shaft, Weiss humming with excitement while it massaged her vaginal folds.

Weiss rubbed at her snatch to make herself cum, squirting on Chestnut's dick while his cum released from the other side of Winter's mouth. The older Schnee sister screamed like a banshee as the vibrations caused her to blast her juices against Chestnut's balls, adding to the puddle that was already beneath them The horse Faunus squeezed her legs tightly, growling through his teeth as he hunched over, basking in the moment. It was quite possibly the best ejaculation he could remember having, since he barely recalled that incident with Winter and the JNPR girls.

The stream of jizz had died down, as did the orgasms of the Schnee siblings. Everyone was an exhausted mess, sweat all over their bodies while the Faunus did his best to keep Winter's legs in his hands, gripping them tightly so that she could remain on his dick. Weiss managed to sit herself on the bed, rubbing her belly as her milk dripped from her nipples onto the pregnant portion of her physique. “Mmm, how was that, dear sister?” Weiss said as she basked in the afterglow. “Are you satisfied yet?”

“Ngh...nhhhh...” Winter replied, the cock keeping her from answering 'no'. “Pwfff...khhp...gck...goig...” She felt discomfort in the back of her throat, feeling something pushing through after the cock had softened. Using her tongue and gag reflexes, Winter managed to push the anal beads out of her mouth, having forgotten they were in there in the first place.

Chestnut chuckled, able to understand the older huntress. “Really, Winter? You want more?” She tried to nod her head to respond, the cock making it hard to move her neck. She only hummed out an answer, with the horse Faunus eager to give her one more load before taking a short break. “Okay, I think you're gonna like this part, then!”

Holding onto Winter from around her waist, Chestnut lifted his cock up in order to carry the older sibling to the window, her backside nice and cozy against his waist. Weiss smiled as she suckled on her own nipple, feeling hungry from the ejaculation she just had. Winter found herself pressed hard against the window, her legs lifted off the ground by Chestnut as he held her by her thighs. She could see from a distance at this floor of the honeymoon suite, something she had seen from far more luxurious suites. The older huntress could also see the small people walking around on the sidewalks, all unaware of the perverse actions going on above them in the hotel.

With her body still acting as a nice masturbation sock, Chestnut held her in place by squeezing her armpits against his dick, sliding it through her body while his tip slammed into the roof of the room. The horse Faunus was having too much fun getting his dick hardened once more, with Winter forgetting that he could actually deflate such a large member. While her body remained flattened against the glass pane, the Faunus's dick was still moving freely inside her body, moaning as the horse rod continued to rub against her internally. It still felt really nice how degraded she felt by the experience, willingly playing the role of his cock cozy while she let him ream her asshole, ravaging her rectum while it extended through the rest of her body.

“MLGPH! Hngh! Glmph! Nhph!” Despite only being able to speak with Chestnut's dick in her mouth, Winter was making a large amount of inaudible glucking noises as she opened her mouth while the dick slid through her lips. Her teeth were grinding against the member as it brushed past them, adding to the stimulation the horse Faunus felt in his loins. While he hadn't gone feral on her like the last time, Chestnut was still having fun with his new gift, treating her like the masturbation sleeve she was meant to be.

“That's right, Chestnut, honey...” Weiss moaned, playing with herself yet again. “Use my sister. And don't stop if you don't want to, remember you have a whole day ahead of you to make her beg for more of that huge cock.” She entertained herself by pulling the fist-shaped toy from her ass, groaning while fantasizing how her sister must look like from the inside while her beau occupied space inside her asshole.

Chestnut rammed harder against Winter's backside, his hips thrusting into her ass while she was forced to look up at the ceiling. Even the horse Faunus was salivating over another nut busting through Winter, her sweaty body leaving a moistened stain on the window overseeing the area. Her eyes still rolled back, managing to look at the horse Faunus as she saw the wicked stare in his eyes as he seemed to have other ways to play with her.

As he had done before, Chestnut wrapped his hands around Winter's throat, choking her while his dick remained inside. She was pulled in close to the male hunter, who sunk his teeth into her neckline while his tongue lashed at the skin. Winter whimpered with delight, her body quivering as her legs shook underneath, unable to reach the ground. Her drool seeped down her chin, making its way down her throat, chest and torso, as well as Chestnut's fingers. She was ecstatic over the use, but she could only hold on for so long. Her eyelids began to flutter yet again, her breathing going as she had forgotten to breathe through the overwhelming adrenaline she had. 

Entertaining a few ideas in her mind, Weiss decided to spice things up just a little bit, sneaking over to her suitcase for a cartridge of Dust. She snuck over to Chestnut and her sister, blowing the contents of the cartridge at the base of the horse cock. It took a while, but Chestnut did notice that his thrusts against Winter's backside were a bit heavier, though he was pulling back with the same distance and power. But then he realized that Winter was also lighter, her muffled yelps louder than before due to the weight in his lower body.

Chestnut grinned, using this to his advantage as he plowed into the older Schnee sibling's backside, moving into her body to the point that his cock was becoming a blur as it went through Winter. Her eyes widened at the raw speed the horse Faunus was showing, her pussy already squirting fluids out against the window pane while the hunter hadn't cum yet. 

“GFFFFFFHHHH!” Winter cried out, her saliva now cascading from the orgasm she was having. Weiss laughed at her sister, amused by her response to that light prank, only to realize that she was near her peak as well. She rubbed away at her clit, whimpering through shut lips as she prepared for a geyser of an orgasm. She squealed when she sprayed the floor with her juices, coating a large portion of the bedroom floor, and even the window, with her fluids.

Finally, it was time for Chestnut to relieve himself. He had bucked as hard as he could into Winter, his veins pulsing as they begged for release. One hard thrust pushed the Faunus over the edge, and he held Winter's throat tightly as his cream exploded from the tip, spurting his jizz all over the ceiling of the honeymoon suite. He refused to let go of Weiss until he had ran his course, his balls continuously releasing the seed all over the place. The cum rained down from the ceiling, coating Winter and Chestnut in the substance until there was nothing left to give.

When he had finished, Chestnut's rod had softened, though its size kept Winter on him despite the shrinkage. The horse Faunus made his way to the bed, resting on his back while the unconscious Winter remained impaled on his dick. Weiss, also exhausted, curled up next to him and rested her hand on his chest. “So, what do you think? Best Nondescript Holiday present ever?”

“Oh yeah...” Chestnut said, grinning from ear to ear. “Definitely the best one yet.”

The two made out as they relaxed from the last few hours of excitement, taking a moment to pause before he continued to use Winter as he pleased. The older Schnee sibling herself was already out like a light, occasionally twitching on Chestnut's dick from the orgasms the veins gave her.  
er Nondescript Holiday within Beacon Academy, and for the most part, things were as calm as they had ever been. The snow had fallen, the students had relaxed after exams, and most of them stayed on campus to celebrate the season as they could. The only difference this year came in the form of gifts that a few particular students had to pick out for their very pregnant friends.

“Yang, you can't just get the babies boxing gloves, they won't know how to use them for years!”

“Let them start young, where's the harm in that?”

Chestnut sighed to himself, wondering how the sisters talked him into going shopping for Weiss and Blake, two members of Team RWBY that he impregnated quite some time ago. It was hard to believe that they were near the end of their pregnancies, and his kids would be born soon enough. While they weren't due for birth until after Christmas, it was decided that they may as well just grab gifts for them rather than the mothers and their father.

“What about you, Ruby, get anything good? And maybe actually on the registry?” the horse Faunus asked, giving the golden haired huntress a stare.

“You're just jealous I'm fucking your dad.” Yang said as she stuck a tongue out at the hunter.

“WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?!” Chestnut shouted out of embarrassment.

“Because you're not the one fucking me.” she replied, giving the Faunus a seductive glance.

“Yeah, I'm good on Weiss, thanks.” said Chestnut, doing his best to blow off the older sibling. Ruby and Yang giggled as his face remained red, looking away from them as he tried to take his mind off those lewd thoughts.

Ruby reached into her shopping bag, pulling out two small boxes. “To answer the question, I bought these little walky talky things. They're not all that useful since they only go one-way, but you can still hear the babies sleeping through them to see if they're napping or not.”

“That's...that's just a...Ah, it's really nice of you, Ruby! Thanks!” Chestnut just smiled, too prideful to explain to her what it was she had bought.

“How are Blake and Weiss doing, anyway?” Yang asked. “Having Jaune and Ren watch over them wasn't the best of ideas, but it's not like there was anyone else willing to do it.”

“Last I checked both were okay.” Chestnut admitted. “Weiss and I've been talking about finding an apartment so we can try to stay near the campus, if not...I dunno, we might have to leave the school.”

“What? You can't do that!” Ruby shouted with shock, almost dropping the baby monitors. “I need Weiss here with us! We can't be a proper team without her!”

“You mean you didn't hear?” Yang asked her sister. “Blake said that she's going back home by herself, just so her parents can help her out with them.”

“But...but why doesn't she just stay with Weiss and Chestnut?!” she asked, almost in tears at the news.

“That was her choice.” Chestnut said with a shrug. “And if you think I'm gonna be the one to talk her out of it...”

“Aw, poor Blake.” Yang said, moving closer to the horse Faunus. “She's gonna be missing out on quite a bit.” The golden haired huntress teased him by poking at his crotch with her finger, causing Chestnut to jump back and quiver, slapping her hand away from him.

“H-HEY! Careful with that!” Chestnut whined. “That's really sensitive right now!”

"Isn't it always?" Yang asked with a grin. "Look at how quickly it rose up after that one sleepover you had with us. Over. And over. And over…"

"Yang, he gets it." Ruby said, being stern with her sister for a change.

"Right, and we're in public." Chestnut reminded her. "The last thing I want is this getting out of control and needing to hide! Especially with how chilly it's been."

Itching to know more, Ruby decided to ask, "So, why's your cock so sensitive, Chestnut?"

"Weiss is pregnant." Chestnut replied. "Well...more pregnant than usual. It was fine when the baby was still feeding off of her with the cord and still developing, but now that we're more aware of it, and it's taken a human shape, it's obviously a bit more concerning."

"How bad could it be?" Yang asked.

"Yang, remember that time Chestnut's dad wore you like a sock?" Asked a concerned Ruby.

"…yeah, okay, I get it now." the golden haired huntress said. "That'd be really freaky."

Chestnut rolled his eyes, "Glad you agree with that much." He added a groan as they stopped at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for the crossing light to change. "But yeah, I can't lie, it's hard to do anything with this. Weiss was really the one person I could jack off into, but without her I don't really have anywhere to dump it all."

Yang nodded in agreement. "You'd clog up any drains with that backlog of cum."

"Exactly. Man, it sucks to be a hung horse Faunus sometimes."

"I dunno, I'd prefer sucking off the hung horse Faunus sometimes." This prompted both Ruby and Chestnut to hiss at her to stop, which Yang of course found worth it.

"We'll figure something out soon." Chestnut admitted. "She's not gonna be pregnant forever, after all."

Ruby squealed, "Oh, I know! You guys are gonna have the cutest kid, I just know it!"

"That's assuming they aren't as gifted as you right at birth." Yang laughed, giving Chestnut's cock a gentle pat.

"STOP THAT!" Chestnut yelped, feeling the cock push harder against his pants.

##

"Mmm, you really enjoy this tea, don't you, sweetie?"

Weiss was back at the dorms, sitting at her desk as she patiently drank some tea. She was on her own for the time being, while Blake had to go to the nurse's for a special checkup. It was obnoxiously quiet for the white haired huntress, to the point she missed her teammates and even Team JNPR. It was understandable that everyone had to go out and get their holiday shopping done, but a little bit of company wouldn't have hurt.

As she felt the kicks of her child thump against her stomach, Weiss gently rubbed at it, hoping it would calm down after a moment. The tea she was drinking to keep her occupied seemed as though it hit the spot, and her child with Chestnut was taking to it well.

"Here's hoping I can be a better parent to you than my own father was…" Weiss said with a sigh.

Just as she felt things were getting too lonely, Weiss refrained from another sip when her scroll began to vibrate. Curious, she inspected the caller ID, believing Chestnut was updating them on whether they were leaving the downtown area or not. It wasn't the father of her child, but rather the sister she hadn't heard from in some time.

"Winter?" Weiss said, answering with a subtle raise in her voice evoking curiosity.

"Hello, dear sister." Winter responded with a cackle. "And how is your Nondescript Holiday going so far?"

"The month has been fine, thank you for asking. We still have at least a week to go, you realize."

"Oh, I do." Winter responded. "But you may as well just refer to the month as the holiday as a whole. We practically celebrate its arrival until new years."

"That is true." Weiss agreed, nodding to nobody in particular. "And what are you calling for, exactly? Just to check on your favorite sibling?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if your husband was around, that's all." Winter replied, her laugh slightly more nervous this time. "It's been some time since I'd seen him."

"Well, he's not my husband, just…wait." Weiss cocked an eyebrow at this, resting an arm over her pregnant belly as she leaned back in her seat. "What do you mean by that, exactly?" said the young huntress.

"Oh…that wasn't anything, I promise." Winter responded, guilt present in her voice.

"Winter…"

Weiss heard the older sibling sigh on the other end. She could just imagine the eyes rolling back, which caused her to chuckle. "Fine, since you asked so politely. If you must know your goofball of a stud was almost killed by some poisonous pollen not too long ago. Obviously, he survived."

"And you kept this from me, why?"

"Do you really think I want my sister panicking over his safety while she's pregnant? No, of course not. I had to keep it a secret from you, although I did enlist some help from your friends."

Giving it a moments though, Weiss asked, "Is that why Pyrrha and Nora jumped his bones at the Halloween party?"

"Possibly." Winter said, a regretful sigh following her words. "I'm sorry you had to find out so late, but realize that I was protecting you from having a panic attack. Who knows if you would have given birth right as soon as you found out."

"Winter, when did this happen?" Weiss asked, curious at what point of her pregnancy the events occurred.

"That's all in the past now, dear sister."

"Winter!"

"Seriously, just put it behind you, he's safe now anyway."

Palling her face, Weiss grumbled at her sister's means of avoiding the topic further. "Okay, so you've met Chestnut, fantastic. Now I'm going to assume there's a reason you're asking about him."

"Indeed. It's been…a while, of course. And we needed to use our bodies to release the poison from his body, so of course the girls and myself had to…ride him."

"I see." Weiss said, aware of where this conversation is heading. "So of course…"

"I've…tried so many toys, Weiss!" Winter confessed. "But nothing can ever have such a natural shape, such thickness! I…I hope you don't mind, Weiss, but…I need to be impaled by Chestnut again! It's for my own satisfaction, please!"

Weiss smirked. She never thought she would see the day where her sister, the stern and elegant one of her siblings, would crack like this. The desperation in her voice was especially satisfying to her senses, acting as music to her ears.

"Well…I suppose we could set something up that would be beneficial to both of us." Weiss replied, tapping her chin as the smirk remained on her lips.

"Anything." Winter responded. "I will do anything you ask, name it! Just so long as I can have his cock running through my body and relieve me of my needs!"

When an arrangement was made, Weiss hung up on her sister, chuckling to herself. For a while she wasn't so sure what to give her boyfriend, nor her sibling, as far as holiday presents went. This solved everything, offering up two birds with one stone.

##

“This, uh...geez, Weiss, you really went all out on this hotel for the Nondescript Holiday, didn't you.”

Chestnut looked around the hotel lobby, too in awe of the elaborate and elegant architecture that he almost missed the elevator that he and his rich girlfriend were taking up to the highest floor. His bulge, of course, kept it from closing all the way, but it still stung quite a bit. Weiss pulled him inside the elevator, holding him against the back wall before it had the chance to crush his horse rod once more.

“I just wanted it to be us for the season.” Weiss said, watching the lights above the door change to indicate how many floors they had left to reach the top. “Don't get me wrong, but with the baby on its way we aren't going to have moments like this together anymore, so I thought I'd treat you to just a taste of what I experience.”

“Well, I always appreciate it.” Chestnut said with a smile. There was a pause before he asked, “Do you think you'd ever miss this lifestyle?”

It was the huntress's turn to hold silent, looking at the numbers with a less cheerful expression. “I do, and I know the situation with my father has been...tough.” She rubbed her hand over her belly before adding, “But he's just going to have to accept that life didn't go how he wanted it and there's very little he can do. I'm giving birth to a Faunus child, and that's that.”

Chestnut couldn't help but lean in for a kiss, pecking his lips right against her cheek. The moment caused Weiss to blush, her lips a quivering mess as she failed to hold back her smile. It was a cute moment between her and the boyfriend, one that she enjoyed very well.

When the elevator door opened, Chestnut walked out with their suitcases, expecting to see a long hall of doors on either side of him. Instead, there was just one door, with very little movement in the tiny room between them and the elevator. “Well...this is new.” Chestnut admitted. “Just one room on one floor?”

Weiss giggled at her beau's confusion. “Remind me to try and take you to more hotels someday, sweetie. But this is usually a honeymoon suite reserved for the richest of people. But I managed to reserve it for today of all days. Luckily nobody else nabbed it.”

“That's really great.” Chestnut said with a laugh. “I can't believe you'd go all this way just for a little peace and solitude.”

“Well, I had to make a deal.” Weiss confessed. “But with how she's going to be, it might as well just be the two of us.”

Chestnut blinked a few times, making sure he heard that string of words properly. “Sorry, she?”

“You'll see.” Weiss said with a wink. As she opened up the door Chestnut was able to see just how gorgeous the place was, as if it were a two-level lodge made just for romantics. There was even a piano in the main living space with a fire roaring already. To him, he thought someone must have already been in here, and considering what his girlfriend had said, that was clearly the case. Their bedroom was on the next floor up, with the downstairs area apparently where the kitchen was located. Chestnut's cock was actually throbbing from the excitement of such exquisite living, he could barely contain himself. It was just a shame he couldn't show Weiss that level of affection while she was pregnant.

Once they were in the bedroom, Chestnut was prepared to drop off the luggage and study the room, only to be greeted by a figure on the bed; when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped, with his horse shaft already pushing so hard into his pants that they began to rip. “Happy Nondescript Holiday, Chestnut!” Weiss shout, wrapping her arms around her Faunus boyfriend.

“Uh...h-hi, Winter.” Chestnut said, waving to the older sibling on top of the heart-shaped bed.

Winter was kneeling atop the bed, her body mostly wrapped in a traditional Christmas ribbon, with a bow placed inside her mouth. The bow was held in by a gag, with the white haired woman occasionally pushing at it with her tongue. Her arms were behind her back, also hidden underneath the ribbon, and she was naturally naked otherwise. Her lower lip was a sloppy mess of saliva dripping from her mouth due to the tongue pushing against the bow, and her ass was visibly showing off a string of anal beads shoved up her rectum. Chestnut could hear heavy breathing coming from the older Schnee sibling, her hips moving about for the sake of comfort while her backside was occupied.

“Heho...” Weiss replied, unable to move her lips thanks to the gag.

“I thought you said we'd be alone...”Chestnut whispered to Weiss.

The younger Schnee smiled flirtatiously. “And I did say that she would probably be a bit too busy to really be considered a person, did I not? Winter has volunteered to be your cock cozy for the next 24 hours.”

“...Her? Really?” Chestnut asked casually, pointing at the tied up woman. “The last time I saw her she was pretty strict as fuck.” Winter's cheeks blushed, her eyes looking away with a sense of shame.

“Well, clearly, as with anyone who gets in contact with this,” Weiss said, walking past her boyfriend while brushing her hand over his cock until it rips through his pants and springs to life, “they all want a second chance to have your dick through them. And after having been on you for so many times, who could blame them?”

Chestnut sighed to himself. It really was rough, having a big cock that all the girls wanted to ride.

“Okay, you convinced me.” Chestnut said with a laugh. “I'll fuck your sister if she wants me to so badly.” Winter nodded at him, the eagerness showing in her eyes. Her pussy had been wet this whole time, taking enjoyment out of the humiliation aspect of this whole setup; after all, what elegant woman such as her would be willing to degrade herself for the sake of misshaping her body with a big fat horse cock?

Chestnut approached her while Weiss grew comfy, undressing herself and her pregnant belly while she took a seat nearby. The table by her cozy chair was littered with all sorts of toys for her to enjoy herself with, clearly intending to masturbate to the performance of her boyfriend and sister to get herself off. She did take a moment to study her naked physique, how her breasts had grown overtime, swollen with milk for her child. Having this build, even for the short while, was also a fantastic turn on for the young huntress, excited that she would be giving birth soon enough.

When Chestnut brought Winter off the bed, she fell to her knees before him, staring at the flared horse tip that was pulsing before her eyes. They watered up at the excitement of taking such a long rod yet again, having grown addicted to its musty scent and flavor from the last time. He just pushed the rod right against the bow, planning to force it down her throat despite it being held in place. Winter's eyes widened as it pushed right into the cute little detail, the tip slipping through her lips as well. The band that held the bow in place started to expand as well, pushing into her mouth along with it. While the older Schnee sibling had been familiar with the horse Faunus and his rod, this was still a bit more surreal than she anticipated, almost gagging as the gift topper was pushed further in her mouth.

The band to the gag ended up snapping due to the strain of Chestnut and his mighty cock, much to the surprise of Winter. The rod soon filled her mouth up, the bow pushed further down her mouth until it reached her throat, where the real fun started. With the topper stuck in there, Weiss found it rather hard to breathe, the ribbon bow clogging up her air intake while the horse Faunus was little concerned with that; with no baby to keep him from doing so, the hunter was ready to destroy Winter and her body in similar fashion.

Spit began to fly from Winter's lips as the tip pushed against her throat, stretching it out to better fit the rest of Chestnut inside her. The young Faunus only went so far in, knowing that if he put the whole thing through just yet that he would go all the way through her. As fascinating as that sounded, he would rather work smaller and work his way up to that point.

Weiss watched on, sitting in an awkward position on the chair while she used a massager to rub at her folds. The young sibling sucked on her lower lip as she saw Winter pushing her lips further on Chestnut's rod, trying her best to please him. She was showing obvious signs that she wanted to get all the way on his equine shaft, the fantasy of impalement keeping her mind on such an aroused high. Chestnut wasn't going to fully do that to her, at least not yet, and that just made it all the hotter for Weiss, seeing her sister in such a state of heat that she would hope to get what she wanted, only for Chestnut to continue denying her something so quickly.

With less than half of Chestnut's dong stuffed in her, Winter continued to please the horse Faunus with her mouth, using her tongue to the best of its abilities. She tried her best to breathe through her nostrils, the availability of oxygen being limited due to the flared tip clogging her throat. Her eyes twitched about, fluttering to keep herself up in the meantime, while her pussy grew wet from the excitement of giving this young man a blowjob. Her tongue did its best to swirl around the stallion shaft, humming with arousal while her cheeks remain flushed. Her hips swiveled about while the beads occupied her asshole, using them for the sake of preparation when the hunter made his way through that particular hole. But they weren't even all the way inside, as the largest two could barely fit inside her. She just hoped her younger sibling wouldn't take notice…

Slowly and patiently, Winter bobbed her head along the horse cock, humming with a high whimper as he struggles to get the tip out of her throat for the sake of proper breathing. As she hacked and coughed, she found it shameful that she hadn't considered training her mouth for this, thinking she would be safe with taking the Faunus orally. Even she couldn't have seen that coming.

The bow soon fell out of Winter's throat, causing her to sigh of relief with the tip soon making its exit as well. The ribbon topper fell inside her stomach, though how that would exit her body she had no idea. It was just nice to breathe again.

To her surprise, Winter was caught off guard as Chestnut reached for her perfect white hair, grabbing hold of it before ramming it further down the shaft. The older Schnee sibling's eyes grew wide as she felt the tip jab against her stomach, as if it were looking to escape through there. Her chest was pushed out by the thickness of his dong, which was still rather thick despite being the same girth as a normal horse's. Weiss looked on, studying her pregnant tits by feeling them and squeezing them in her hand, amused that she was now bustier than her own sister. She may not quite measure up to certain members of her team, but at least now nobody could argue that she was the flattest of the bunch.

As Chestnut took control, he rammed harder and harder against Winter's face, hearing her light moans when she was bucked further along the dong. His tip had practically invaded her stomach, which was now just a little harder for him to pull out from. Winter's hair was messed up from the pulling the horse Faunus was performing, to the point that her perfect ponytail collapsed after the band broke from so much force. Her body grew sweaty after a while, getting hot from so much intense face fucking performed by the young hunter and his dire need to release inside something.

The Faunus paused from grinding his cock inside of Winter, deciding to try something else now that he was in control. He wrapped his hands around the older sister's throat, giving it a tight squeeze while his dick occupied it. He watched as her eyes watered up, a somewhat sadistic grin on his lips as he was further turned on by the idea coming to fruition. He could actually feel his rod from the grip he had, and decided to have a little bit of fun. Over in her chair, Weiss was using a rabbit vibrator, her curiosity piqued as she wondered what her boyfriend was about to do.

Winter gagged when Chestnut's hands pumped her throat, basically masturbating his dick through her skin and organs. Weiss let out a chuckle as she saw the potential her boyfriend had by wringing at Winter's throat, even if her face was turning red to a light shade of blue throughout. The younger Schnee sibling was actually enjoying this form of entertainment, especially as her beau showed he was having fun with the matter as well. His head tilted back as he seethed through his teeth, while Winter felt the veins pumping against her internally. He was going to burst soon, and there was very little she could do about it.

As her mouth was brought closer to the end of his dick, Winter could feel the tip pop its way through her stomach and coming out the other end, making its way down her rectal cavity. With how close it was to her exit, she was certain that the young Faunus was bound to fully penetrate her and wear her body like a cock cozy. But the vibrations occurred within the shaft already, and as she salivated at the thought of being used like a masturbation toy on more than just her throat, the older sibling whined as she prepared for the worst.

Her eyes shut as the seed blasted through her anus, swelling it up as the milky substance flooded her lower body. The anal beads were doing a good job of holding it in, but she could feel it rocking around as the pressure rose in her ass. Soon enough, the anal toy blasted from her ass, causing Winter to release a muffled cry of agony against Chestnut as the sudden shot from her butt left her raw, even with his seed leaking out afterwards.

Chestnut pulled back, his cock sliding out of Winter with ease before he stumbled onto the bed. His cock had grown soft, but it was still enough to make him lose balance and land on his chest. The horse dong rested on Winter's hair, the older sister taking deep breaths while she watched his seed trickle from the urethra. Still red in the face from so much lust filling, she did her best to stick her tongue out, hoping to catch a drop of cum just to have the taste in her mouth rather than her rectal region.

Amusingly, all of this seemed to go for the rust three hours of their stay.

"Aw, that must have been fun, right, Winter?" Weiss asked, shoving a fist shaped toy inside her ass just to keep it stretched out for future use. "Didn't it feel great to have Chestnut drop a load inside you?" The younger sister grunted as she rose from her seat, holding her pregnant belly as she approached her humiliated sibling. "But it looks like you lost a few things, didn't you?"

"I may have…" said an exhausted Winter, still unfulfilled after the way the cum went through her backside. Looking behind her, she saw the bow as it finally slipped out of her backside, resting in the pool of cum made by the horse Faunus, the string of beads resting not too far from her.

"At least one of those is going to have to get back in you." Weiss said, grabbing hold of the beads by the circular knot ties in the string for the sake of pulling it out. "I think you know which one."

"I must admit, Weiss, this wasn't as fantastic as I thought it would be." Winter said, thinking about her struggle with the beads.

"You'll get used to it." Weiss assured her, holding Chestnut's rod off her sibling's face to give it a light lick. After getting a good amount of cum in her mouth, the young Schnee daughter hummed at the taste, savoring it for a good while before swallowing it down her throat. "Mmm, he's as thick and creamy as I remember him being…"

Chestnut rolled onto his back with a yawn, the rod leaving Winter's messy hair as it moved with its owner. "Oh, man, that was some cum…" Chestnut laughed to himself. "Give me just a sec, I'll get back to Winter in a minute, babe. She's awesome so far." The comment causes the older sister to blush, becoming somewhat shy over her previous use.

"It's amazing he didn't tear through your wrapping." Weiss sighed, holding her pregnant breast up for the sake of comparison to Winter's regular size. "And I worked so hard tying you up before I brought Chestnut over."

"Can you make sure she's ready?" Chestnut asked. "I wanna take her up the ass next."

With the beads still in her hand, Weiss grinned mischievously at her bound sister, knowing just what she was going to do. "Of course, Chestnut darling."

Winter tried to crawl away, shaking her head furiously when she ended up falling on her side. Still bound by the ribbon, the older sister slinked away with little effort, leaving her ass exposed to Weiss. The young huntress caught up with her sibling easily, her foot on top of her lower legs to keep her in place. "Weiss, you wouldn't dare!" Winter snarled.

"As if you're in a position to do anything about it." Weiss said with a chuckle. With her sister struggling to get out from under her foot, Weiss was able to get the first four beads inside Winter with ease, as her ass was loose enough to fit them inside. The first of the last three, however, was a struggle, as even with Winter clenching down her asshole, there would be no way to fit it inside. "Honestly, sister, you should be comfortable with taking something of this size by now."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Weiss!" Winter growled. The younger sister sighed, smiling as she rolled her eyes back; clearly she knew better than her sibling in this case. Slapping her hand down on the bead, Weiss managed to push it into the older woman's asshole, causing her to scream like a banshee.

"Oh, calm down." Weiss said. "You have two more to go, then you should be perfect for Chestnut."

Even with all of her training and military experience, everything Winter had worked on for ages could never prepare her for this. Weiss worked hard to bap the second largest bead into her rectum, something that was a challenge even with her sister unclenching. "Winter, I swear…" Weiss groaned, slamming her palm into the oversized bead. "You've been with Chestnut before, this shouldn't be such a challenge!"

"It's been a while…" Winter growled, clenching her teeth as she stared back at her sibling.

"That is NO excuse!" Weiss shouted with another slam to the bead. "I train my ass everyday for when I can take Chestnut's dick again, like with this fist in me! You're rich too, surely you have your own toys!"

"They don't do it for me!"

"Try again!" Weiss slapped as hard as she could against the bead, but no matter what the Schnee sisters did, it wouldn't penetrate Winter's backside. "Dammit…my hands hurt after that…"

Around this time, Chestnut finally lifted himself off the bed, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. The sisters spotted his horse cock rising up, his stamina quickly coming back to him after that short moment of relaxation. "Hey guys," Chestnut said with a hearty wave, "is Winter ready to go, babe?"

"Absolutely!" Weiss said with a teasing smile. She pat her hand down on Winter's backside, hearing her sibling groan with every slap made against the rear. "She's all yours for a little bit of anal action."

"Sweet!" Chestnut said, hopping off the bed to approach his gift. Winter quivered as she glued her eyes to his eleven foot staff, bouncing with every step the horse Faunus took as he came their way.

Winter tried to clench her asshole in, even when she knew the effort in doing so was futile. That dick was going to protrude her rear no matter what she tried, so she might as well accept it. The anal reaming wasn't her issue, naturally, but the string of anal toys that remain inside her, concerned with how that will be when he managed to go all the way through her. Weiss held onto her sister's backside, spreading her cheeks out to give Chestnut the best access possible.

Holding his cock in his hands, the Faunus aimed hos rod directly for the older Schnee's anus, unable to see the beads dangling out. As the flared tip pushed against her asshole, Winter flinched, her eyelid twitching as it pushed its way up her ass. Bucking his hips to slowly burrow further, Chestnut groaned as he felt something other than the older woman's cavern pushing against his cock, clearly missing the beads upon entry. "Hrrrgh! It feels so bumpy in here…" Chestnut groaned, the horse cock slowly moving inch by inch inside her.

"Oh…fuck!" Winter moaned, biting her lower lip. "It's really stretching me out now! Oh…fuuuuck!" Her eyes rolled back as his cock stretched out her anal cavity, the tip doing most of the work in that regard, while she tried to get comfy while she remained wrapped by the ribbon. There were a few yelps and whimpers along the way, but for the most part she had been adjusting slowly to the massive size as Chestnut pushed harder into her. Trying to be helpful, Weiss spat on her boyfriend's member, even using her mouth to lather it in saliva, hoping it would act as a decent lubricant for her older sister. That clearly didn't help too well.

Soon enough, Winter felt her stomach pushing out, expanding thanks to the size of the horse rod as it slithered through her body, coming through the opposite end it had been going for prior to this. The way it slid against her stomach lining on the travel upwards was something she could recall from her last incident with the Faunus, though she couldn't remember who experienced it the most between her, Nora, or Pyrrha.

When she looked down, the older Schnee sister gasped as she noticed the wrapped ribbon was starting to snap, the expansion brought on by Chestnut and his dick being too much for it. She was a little more free now, but had no intent on leaving. She was going to get that satisfaction from being a wrapping around his dong, even if the anal beads traveling alongside it was a bit awkward for her. They seemed to slither around Chestnut's cock, working around it like a snack with how the beads wrapped around the schlong.

To the horse Faunus's surprise, as well as his pregnant girlfriend, the flared tip managed to push through Winter's throat with ease, a challenge to most that have taken his rod. When it came out the other end, Chestnut grabbed onto the older Schnee sibling's legs, holding them up for leverage as he pushed himself through her entire body. A muffled shriek came from Winter as she felt the slimy slide of Chestnut's cock push through her, seeing his flared tip coming out the other end. The older huntress held her hands on the ground, now that they were free of the wrapping, her body straightened out by the gigantic horse rod. Licking her lips, Weiss played with her breast, a drop of milk lactating from the nipple and trailing down her belly, turned on by the open cock sock her older sibling had become.

Chestnut grinned now that he had Winter where he wanted her, watching as her vaginal folds dripped fluids onto the floor. She was enjoying this, taking great pleasure in being degraded not just by a younger hunter, but a Faunus with a big cock. Her voice inaudible thanks to his schlong, Winter's eyes involuntarily rolled back, her arms stretched out to keep her balanced while the horse hunter held onto her legs. He used them to pull her back further, slamming her ass into his hips as he thrusted against her. Winter gagged on the rod as she moved around at a surprisingly gentle pace compared to the skull fucking she had been given just previously. There were a few occasions where Winter's juices squirted from her snatch, but it was hardly noticed by Chestnut whenever it spritzed into his hanging nutsack.

Speaking of his balls, the sack hit Winter hard in the stomach on most upswings, which aided the trained professional in squirting against him. Her saliva continued to build up in her mouth, a trail sliding down the far end of Chestnut until it reached his tip, dropping to the bedroom floor from there. Enticed by how slick her boyfriend was becoming thanks to her sister, Weiss walked carefully around them until she was squatting in front of the horse cock's crown, willing to at least get a taste of him for her own satisfaction.

With the ease of a porn star, Weiss popped the crown into her mouth, staring seductively at her sister while she stared in awe. Winter had no idea she could perform the action with such ease, feeling a need to learn her secrets so she could be better at this than even her young sibling. She even went through the trouble of shoving it into her throat, gagging on it just to spread more spit onto the equine shaft. The young huntress soon popped her boyfriend out of her mouth, pushing out all the saliva she built up in her mouth and letting it hang from her chin as it dripped onto the flared crown. Weiss then used her hands to rub it into the horse shaft like a lotion, licking her lips as she stared on at Winter, a smile on her lips as she teased her older sister.

An hour had passed as Chestnut kept Winter on his dong, grinning with delight as his veins pumped hard against her internal organs. His pacing had been switching between fast and slow, with his hips giving the most impact at a higher speed. The older Schnee had made a puddle from all the vaginal fluids she spurted onto his giant balls, which naturally dripped onto the carpeting. Weiss had decided to tease again, this time laying on her back as she teased her pussy with the flared tip. She sucked on her lip as she watched his precum ooze out of the urethral slit, pooling up against her crotch as it made her pussy wet. She rubbed the clear liquid into her skin, which of course pleasured her folds and the area surrounding them. 

“Oooh, fuck!” Chestnut said, pounding harder against Winter's backside. “I'm close to cumming, babe, I'm so close...!”

Hearing this, Weiss gasped and dropped his cock, watching it twitch about as she rolled to her hands and knees before lifting herself off the ground. “I can't wait to see this!” Weiss said with a grin. She decided to mock her sister further by standing over her boyfriend's cock, straddling it between her legs while she bent over to stuff her ass in her older sibling's face. The pregnant backside rubbed into Winter's eyes, the more matured huntress annoyed and trying to swat Weiss's ass away. That just caused her to release aroused squeaks until they both felt the vibrations coming from the shaft, Weiss humming with excitement while it massaged her vaginal folds.

Weiss rubbed at her snatch to make herself cum, squirting on Chestnut's dick while his cum released from the other side of Winter's mouth. The older Schnee sister screamed like a banshee as the vibrations caused her to blast her juices against Chestnut's balls, adding to the puddle that was already beneath them The horse Faunus squeezed her legs tightly, growling through his teeth as he hunched over, basking in the moment. It was quite possibly the best ejaculation he could remember having, since he barely recalled that incident with Winter and the JNPR girls.

The stream of jizz had died down, as did the orgasms of the Schnee siblings. Everyone was an exhausted mess, sweat all over their bodies while the Faunus did his best to keep Winter's legs in his hands, gripping them tightly so that she could remain on his dick. Weiss managed to sit herself on the bed, rubbing her belly as her milk dripped from her nipples onto the pregnant portion of her physique. “Mmm, how was that, dear sister?” Weiss said as she basked in the afterglow. “Are you satisfied yet?”

“Ngh...nhhhh...” Winter replied, the cock keeping her from answering 'no'. “Pwfff...khhp...gck...goig...” She felt discomfort in the back of her throat, feeling something pushing through after the cock had softened. Using her tongue and gag reflexes, Winter managed to push the anal beads out of her mouth, having forgotten they were in there in the first place.

Chestnut chuckled, able to understand the older huntress. “Really, Winter? You want more?” She tried to nod her head to respond, the cock making it hard to move her neck. She only hummed out an answer, with the horse Faunus eager to give her one more load before taking a short break. “Okay, I think you're gonna like this part, then!”

Holding onto Winter from around her waist, Chestnut lifted his cock up in order to carry the older sibling to the window, her backside nice and cozy against his waist. Weiss smiled as she suckled on her own nipple, feeling hungry from the ejaculation she just had. Winter found herself pressed hard against the window, her legs lifted off the ground by Chestnut as he held her by her thighs. She could see from a distance at this floor of the honeymoon suite, something she had seen from far more luxurious suites. The older huntress could also see the small people walking around on the sidewalks, all unaware of the perverse actions going on above them in the hotel.

With her body still acting as a nice masturbation sock, Chestnut held her in place by squeezing her armpits against his dick, sliding it through her body while his tip slammed into the roof of the room. The horse Faunus was having too much fun getting his dick hardened once more, with Winter forgetting that he could actually deflate such a large member. While her body remained flattened against the glass pane, the Faunus's dick was still moving freely inside her body, moaning as the horse rod continued to rub against her internally. It still felt really nice how degraded she felt by the experience, willingly playing the role of his cock cozy while she let him ream her asshole, ravaging her rectum while it extended through the rest of her body.

“MLGPH! Hngh! Glmph! Nhph!” Despite only being able to speak with Chestnut's dick in her mouth, Winter was making a large amount of inaudible glucking noises as she opened her mouth while the dick slid through her lips. Her teeth were grinding against the member as it brushed past them, adding to the stimulation the horse Faunus felt in his loins. While he hadn't gone feral on her like the last time, Chestnut was still having fun with his new gift, treating her like the masturbation sleeve she was meant to be.

“That's right, Chestnut, honey...” Weiss moaned, playing with herself yet again. “Use my sister. And don't stop if you don't want to, remember you have a whole day ahead of you to make her beg for more of that huge cock.” She entertained herself by pulling the fist-shaped toy from her ass, groaning while fantasizing how her sister must look like from the inside while her beau occupied space inside her asshole.

Chestnut rammed harder against Winter's backside, his hips thrusting into her ass while she was forced to look up at the ceiling. Even the horse Faunus was salivating over another nut busting through Winter, her sweaty body leaving a moistened stain on the window overseeing the area. Her eyes still rolled back, managing to look at the horse Faunus as she saw the wicked stare in his eyes as he seemed to have other ways to play with her.

As he had done before, Chestnut wrapped his hands around Winter's throat, choking her while his dick remained inside. She was pulled in close to the male hunter, who sunk his teeth into her neckline while his tongue lashed at the skin. Winter whimpered with delight, her body quivering as her legs shook underneath, unable to reach the ground. Her drool seeped down her chin, making its way down her throat, chest and torso, as well as Chestnut's fingers. She was ecstatic over the use, but she could only hold on for so long. Her eyelids began to flutter yet again, her breathing going as she had forgotten to breathe through the overwhelming adrenaline she had. 

Entertaining a few ideas in her mind, Weiss decided to spice things up just a little bit, sneaking over to her suitcase for a cartridge of Dust. She snuck over to Chestnut and her sister, blowing the contents of the cartridge at the base of the horse cock. It took a while, but Chestnut did notice that his thrusts against Winter's backside were a bit heavier, though he was pulling back with the same distance and power. But then he realized that Winter was also lighter, her muffled yelps louder than before due to the weight in his lower body.

Chestnut grinned, using this to his advantage as he plowed into the older Schnee sibling's backside, moving into her body to the point that his cock was becoming a blur as it went through Winter. Her eyes widened at the raw speed the horse Faunus was showing, her pussy already squirting fluids out against the window pane while the hunter hadn't cum yet. 

“GFFFFFFHHHH!” Winter cried out, her saliva now cascading from the orgasm she was having. Weiss laughed at her sister, amused by her response to that light prank, only to realize that she was near her peak as well. She rubbed away at her clit, whimpering through shut lips as she prepared for a geyser of an orgasm. She squealed when she sprayed the floor with her juices, coating a large portion of the bedroom floor, and even the window, with her fluids.

Finally, it was time for Chestnut to relieve himself. He had bucked as hard as he could into Winter, his veins pulsing as they begged for release. One hard thrust pushed the Faunus over the edge, and he held Winter's throat tightly as his cream exploded from the tip, spurting his jizz all over the ceiling of the honeymoon suite. He refused to let go of Weiss until he had ran his course, his balls continuously releasing the seed all over the place. The cum rained down from the ceiling, coating Winter and Chestnut in the substance until there was nothing left to give.

When he had finished, Chestnut's rod had softened, though its size kept Winter on him despite the shrinkage. The horse Faunus made his way to the bed, resting on his back while the unconscious Winter remained impaled on his dick. Weiss, also exhausted, curled up next to him and rested her hand on his chest. “So, what do you think? Best Nondescript Holiday present ever?”

“Oh yeah...” Chestnut said, grinning from ear to ear. “Definitely the best one yet.”

The two made out as they relaxed from the last few hours of excitement, taking a moment to pause before he continued to use Winter as he pleased. The older Schnee sibling herself was already out like a light, occasionally twitching on Chestnut's dick from the orgasms the veins gave her.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in her life, Weiss Schnee had never felt so free.

As she rocked out in the pit for a rock concert, the white haired former heiress realized she never truly managed to experience such fun. Between remaining prim and proper for the sake of her father and her lineage to carrying the child of her boyfriend, Chestnut, to term, and spending her free time filming porn with him, Weiss could never really get a good idea of who she herself was. And as she rocked to the tunes of her beau's band, the FawnUs, she at least had a good idea of just what actual music was.

Oh sure, she still sang operatic on occasion, but that music was much better than the orchestra she had to use.

But Weiss was having fun, not as it was defined to her by her father and that upbringing, rather what Ruby had been trying to push her into after all that time. Even her garbs were changed up, wearing a double extra large t-shirt with the band's name on it so that it could fit around the large milky udders she had grown thanks to being pregnant with Chestnut's son. Her skirt was extra short, showing off the thong panties she wore underneath. The former huntress was bouncing with excitement and energy, aware of just how jiggly she was to those surrounding her. The skirt flipped up repeatedly to show off how deep her thong was riding into her snatch, while the shirt itself was slowly growing wet thanks to the leaking she had from her large tits. Of course she wouldn't wear a bra, how ridiculous. This was the first time in her life she was anything above simply flat chested, and dammit, she was going to enjoy it.

The show itself was clearly more energetic than she expected, especially since Chestnut only just mentioned this band to her not that long ago. Apparently he had taken up drumming ages back, but never quite used it due to a mixture of embarrassment and his inability to control his Semblance. Thankfully, having been in front of a camera with his manhood swallowed by his wife had calmed him down, as being on stage with three other Faunus was less stressful than a bunch of strangers filming his giant horse cock.

The band itself was formed, ironically enough, because their neighbors beneath their apartment were being especially loud and woke their son up repeatedly. When Chestnut went to talk things over with them, he decided to put part of his porn earnings towards a studio for them, and they offered him a spot in return. Weiss never got to meet the rest of the band, as Chestnut needed to put as much practice in with them as possible due to both losing their drummer last minute and needing a replacement for a show booked ahead of time. This was of course that show he had prepared for, and they definitely sounded good. It was a little surprising to see the horse Faunus up there with three other girls, but she obviously knew where his loyalty was.

When the final song had been performed, Weiss was still full of adrenaline, having grown wet by watching her Faunus beau bang at the drums for over two hours. She fanned the sweat off herself, the thong riding up her snatch after flailing to the music for so long. The huntress was desperately in need of getting some action, and while there were obviously a lot of eyes on her in that mosh pit, there was only one cock present that could satisfy her.

As the band came back for an encore, Weiss found her opportunity to sneak into the backstage area, making sure she could enter as a surprise to her drummer boyfriend. Sure, she could just very easily tell the cheap security team that she was with him and they were dating, but there was a good chance he wasn't going to believe her, even if she flashed him her lactating milk bags, and besides, this was way more fun for her to be rebellious than to just play by the rules.

The former huntress made her way into the back with ease, humming as her nipples brushed against her t-shirt with every step she took. She did love how big she had grown thanks to being pregnant and the decision to not breastfeed their son, but she hadn't considered just how sensitive she would be now. Sure, a bra may fix that, but again, it was still nice to experience having breasts larger than even Ruby.

When she looked around for her boyfriend's dressing room, Weiss managed to sneak behind a corner in the hall, spotting Chestnut before he could notice her. She could see that he was drenched in more sweat than even she was, likely due to the heat from the stage lights. There's also the fact he looked overly exhausted from banging the drums all night at such high tempos, but nothing as energy draining as the sex acts he would perform on set for their sex scenes.

That made Weiss grin, as she knew there was still plenty of energy left in the tank for him to get his jollies off from her.

##

With a plop on the couch, Chestnut's body went limp, his head resting on the back of the sofa as he stared at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. He was so drained from drumming with this band, but he was happy to be a part of something that actually felt, oddly, normal for a change. Sure, there was being a hunter for a time, and he also had grown adjusted to his life as a pornstar and following his dad in his footsteps, but for some reason being part of a rock band just made him feel the most human a Faunus ever could. It was something to be happy about. Plus, it would help out with a little extra income for the Christmas season, since he could buy their son a few more things as presents...

When he heard the door open, the horse Faunus looked up, expecting to see his female band mates coming in with the money to split among themselves. Instead, he was shocked to see his girlfriend walk in, acting coy as she wore a teasing smile on her lips. “W-Weiss?!” Chestnut gasped, his cock already standing at attention as it pushed against his jeans' pant leg. “How'd you get back here?”

“It's not the first time I've managed to sneak around a place.” she said, sitting atop the leg that his cock was rubbing against. “You were fantastic, by the way. You had so much energy coming out of you.” The white haired huntress ran her finger down Chestnut's chest, stirring up sexual energy inside the Faunus with the slightest of touches.

“Heh, yeah, that's great...” Chestnut said with a nervous laugh. “But listen, you might want to meet me outside, the others are gonna be back here soon, too.”

“Chestnut, don't worry about it,” she said, rocking her ass against his cock as it throbbed under the fabric of his jeans. “I'm sure they already know who I am, anyway. It's not like they haven't seen my face before.”

“Uh...” Chestnut was hesitant, panicking over that line as Weiss undid his pants. He was so caught up in learning about his band mates and the practices that he had completely forgotten to even talk about himself to them. They probably had no idea who Weiss actually was, especially with her body undergoing the changes it did while she was pregnant. “Y-Yeah, but I don't think I want them to see you walk in on us...ohhh...”

The fear of being caught was immediately washed away from Chestnut's mind, the horse Faunus feeling more relaxed as Weiss tugged on his massive horse cock. While it rested on top of her head due to its length, her tongue was licking away at the underside of the giant shaft. Eager to please, Weiss crab walked her way to the tip of the stallion shaft, her tongue still riding against the wrinkly skin as she did so. The horse Faunus gripped the arm rest on the sofa, grinding his teeth together as arousal stirred in his mind. He snorted from his nostrils, whinnying lightly like the horse he partially was when his girlfriend stuck her face up against his urethral slit. The white haired girl pecked away at the flared tip, practically making out with it while the precum oozed out. Humming with delight, Weiss swallowed what she could, enjoying the flavor of the clear liquid that she had grown accustomed to.

With her boobs having grown out, Weiss realized she was capable of doing something with Chestnut's cock that she had never been capable of until now. Kneeling upright, the former heiress squeezed his flared tip between her mounds, watching as the horse Faunus shivered with excitement. Her breasts massaged against the rod's skin, with the precum flowing more smoothly from the tip, getting Weiss's skin wet. The precum even leaked down her torso, making its way to her already wet thong and pussy.

“Are you ready for me to swallow?” Weiss asked seductively, watching Chestnut's head nod in such a surprisingly calm manner. The former huntress opened her mouth wide, ready to force the tip of his horse cock right inside her mouth...

“Yo, Nutboy! We got our payment, finally. The club owner was being a...bitch...”

Before she could even lock her lips onto the shaft, the other three members of the FawnUs came into the room, unaware that Chestnut would have any company with him. Weiss turned around in shock while Chestnut sat up, his dong visible to the three female members. The former huntress took a good look at them, seeing the bassist, a suntanned dog Faunus with short red hair, a pale gothic cat girl that had a tail yet lacked the ears Blake did, and an elephant Faunus with earlobes dangling due to her breed rather than the studs that were once present inside them, with brown skin and wavy hair to match. The elephant girl was the buffest of the three, standing just a hint taller than even her boyfriend. She could go on all day listing off their builds and busts, but perhaps those can be dropped as we move on in the story.

Oh, but of course we couldn't forget to mention that Weiss could see a bulge in their pants, each one clearly showing signs of a member. How Weiss hadn't caught that from the stage she wouldn't know, but she was far too happy to experience a different cock from her beau's.

“Oooh, cute girl!” shouted the dog Faunus, bouncing up and down as she grabbed the gothic cat's shoulders. “Cute girl, cute girl, cutie cutie!”

“Cedar, chill.” said the cat Faunus, shoving the dog's hands off her. “Geez, Nutboy, you could've mentioned you were going off to get a groupie.”

“Groupie?” Chestnut squeaked. “N-No, you got it all wrong, Ebony, she's not a groupie! This is-”

“Chestnut, shhh.” Weiss hissed. “Just let me have a little fun for a change.” The horse Faunus sighed, amused to hear that from his girlfriend, of all people. As she stood up, the huntress gave a curtsy to the other three band mates, showing off her moist thong while also letting her lactating tits hang while they tried to slip out the deep cleavage of her t-shirt. “Yes, that's right, I'm just some random groupie that this well hung...drummer...picked out of the crowd. But I had no idea his other band mates were so...yummy.”

The elephant Faunus chuckled, towering over Weiss as she licked her lips. Weiss could see that her boobs were just as big as her own head, if not bigger. They were barely concealed in the A-neck shirt she wore, with the sweat from her well-toned body seeping into the fabric. “Yeah, Cedar's right, she's a cutie.” she laughed, lifting the former huntress's chin to meet her gaze. “Gotta say though, I feel like I've seen her somewhere before.”

“Probably have, Topaz,” Ebony said, removing her black leggings from her lean legs to reveal a large, barbed penis, “but then again you'd lose count of all the girls you've destroyed with that dick of yours.”

“Oh, true!” Topaz laughed, unzipping her own pants to let them drop to the floor. “Granted, I got nothing on Chestnut here. But I make up for that with some power, for sure.” It was true, as Weiss could tell just by staring at it. While it was slightly thinner than Chestnut's and lacking in length, unable to hold up two women like his horse cock could, it was still lengthy and impressive to the former heiress. The elephant cock wasn't even fully erect, as it managed to hang between Topaz's legs, partly resting on the ground. She pushed her hand against her crotch, already fidgeting her fingers against her snatch. She was already in heat from the concert energy and her boyfriend's dick, but she couldn't help but scratch her itch seeing the boners his band mates had to offer.

“I wouldn't mind playing with her either.” Cedar giggled, pushing her hands over Weiss's clit while her dog dong slid between the white haired girl's legs. “She looks like she has some super chewable bits I could get my doggy teeth down on.”

Ebony scoffed, despite wearing a smirk covered in black lipstick. “Yeah, she looks cute, but she smells of prim, proper, and privileged. I think she might need some breaking in if she isn't already.”

“I-If you don't mind...” Weiss said, already feeling the pressure of three hot Faunus women ready to put her on their throbbing dicks. Cedar worked away at removing Weiss's shirt, lifting it over her head so that her tits could drop freely. Chestnut stared on, starry eyed at his girlfriend as his band mates were giving her so much attention, something he could barely do with just his two hands and a horse cock. He could see how stimulated the pampering was to her naughty bits, with each one giving their own exotic twist towards heating the former heiress up.

Ebony knelt before Weiss as the heiress returned to teasing Chestnut's cock with her boobs, her teeth already biting down on the clit. She pulled back from the huntress's crotch, hearing her mewl as her little nub was getting stretched out. Cedar stood over the horse Faunus cock, her dick rubbing against his while she let her precum seep onto its skin. The dog Faunus eagerly suckled at the white haired girl's breasts, her lips locked tightly around the nipples while she alternated between them. She gave them soft tugs compared to the stretching Ebony had been attempting, pulling away from Weiss's slender stomach while hearing her gasp and pant from the attention the band gave her. The dog girl held onto the other nipple, pulling that as well so that it was given the same amount of attention.

While she flicked at the milk leaking from Weiss’s tit, she tweaked away at the other nipple, giving it such a tight twist that it spun the whole nipple around. The huntress squeaked, never feeling such a harsh pull on her breast before. It was different for the breast to be twisted like that, but it felt incredibly wonderful and new for her.

“Oh my...” Weiss said, blushing like crazy. “I've never felt so much attention at once...” She gasped when Topaz gripped her ass cheeks tightly, pulling them back so she could dry hump the former heiress, her cock slipping between her legs like Cedar's had prior. The elephant Faunus was much hornier, eager to pump her hips into Weiss's backside while she made her dick hard. The sudden thrusts bothered Ebony, who lost her lock on the clit and growled as she had to avoid the lengthy member of her band mate.

“Dammit, Topaz, you're either gonna poke my eye or my throat with that!” Ebony snarled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Topaz laughed. “Honestly I'd rather poke at your throat!”

Standing up, Ebony went over to the champagne bottle provided, deciding to have a drink before they get too far into the action. “Might as well pop this to celebrate our first big show.” she said. “Anyone know where there's champagne glasses to drink from?”

“They didn't give us any?” Cedar asked, letting Weiss's boob drop from her lips.

“Just shove it up the groupie's ass.” Topaz said, stepping back while her shaft glided against Weiss's muff. While the fluids had lubricated her, the elephant Faunus stroke herself at the thought of her own suggestion, watching as the gothic cat girl approached the heiress from behind. But when she shoved the flat bottom of the bottle up her ass, boy, did everyone hear the blood curdling scream of such a large bottle of champagne forcing its way up her rectum, stretching her asshole out indefinitely. When the initial reaction died down, the heiress took long and heavy breaths, wondering if this would potentially give her a gaping asshole for the rest of her life.

“Oh, fuck...” Weiss whimpered, collapsing to her hands and knees. Chestnut showed signs of concern for only a moment, relaxing when he recalled that Weiss had handled far worse than just a champagne bottle before. Ebony groaned as she tried to push the bottle all the way to the neck so that it could pour out with ease. “It's so cold...” Weiss said, shivering from the chilling glass that slowly traveled up her rear cavern.

“Geez, relax...” Ebony said, rolling her eyes as she pushed it further in. “Dammit, it's stuck! She can't take something like that, I guess.”

“Oh! OH! I can help it fit!” Cedar said, bouncing with excitement while her dog dong moved about.

“Are you nuts?! You might break it and shatter it in her ass!” Ebony warned her...only to think about how hot that would be. “Then again...okay, show the groupie what you got, Cedar.” said the gothic cat Faunus, holding Weiss's ass still for her band mate. Cedar eagerly pushed the tip of her unsheathed member against her asshole, managing to push through while the champagne bottle remained in tact. Unfortunately, it ended up burrowed further inside the huntress, pushing into the rectum alongside the dog Faunus's shaft.

“Cedar, dammit...” Topaz groaned. “You overdid it again.”

“Again?” Weiss squeaked.

“Oopsies!” Cedar said, rubbing the back of her head. “I guess I don't know my own strength.”

“Just pull out slowly.” Ebony grumbled. “I'll grab the bottle so it stays where I want it to.”

"Why even have her do it in the first place?" asked Topaz.

"I wanted Cedar to shake it around while she plowed her cornhole." Ebony confessed. "But nah, this groupie's ass can apparently stretch so far that she practically swallowed it."

"I can still do that!" Cedar barked happily, grinding her dog dick inside Weiss's ass. She eagerly thrusts her dick in and out of the rectum, moving the bottle against her flesh cavern with such a quick speed that it may as well have been shaking the champagne within. The heiress whimpered as the dog dong barely made it all the way inside her, the knot inflating before it could penetrate her ass. That didn't keep the tip of the canine cock from poking at her belly, a feat she had felt many times before. Her stomach lining was used to the brushing of feral members pushing her body out, although compared to chestnut a giant dog cock that expanded three times its original size was still thicker than him.

Once the neck managed to shuffle its way back out of the rectal hole, Weiss groaned as the cork pushed against the entry point. Chestnut kept his eyes on his girlfriend, merely doing what he did best in these scenarios; observe those around him and just watch the action unfold. And it was rather hot for the horse Faunus to see someone other than him or his dad have their turns on the youngest Schnee daughter.

"There we go." Ebony said, grabbing the bottle and pulling it out of Weiss's ass. Cedar continued to pound away at the heiress and her rear, the knot still bumping as the rectal cavity refused to let it in. "Just needs a little more shaking…" Amusing to Chestnut was that, as the gothic cat Faunus shook the champagne, she hit the bottom against Topaz's crown, her elephant shaft having grown watching the dog bassist drive her dick inside what they assumed to be a random groupie.

"Heh, it kinda tickles." Topaz laughed, watching as her band mate slammed the bottle into her member.

Once Ebony popped the cork, Topaz caught it as it flew into the air, her strong muscle ensuring it didn't fly through her palm. She used it to plug up her urethral slit, just for the fun of it. For extra good measure, the cat Faunus kept the bottle plugged up with her finger, applying pressure within as she shook it up a little more. Weiss watched with a curious eye even as Cedar's tip slapped into her stomach, wondering just what her boyfriend's band mate had in store for her.

"Just a few more shakes…" Ebony said, using as much muscle as she could.

"Geez, maybe I should have been doing this." Topaz said, laughing as she rubbed the back of her head. " definitely have more strength than you, Ebony."

Ignoring the elephant Faunus, Ebony stopped her shaking, bringing the top of the bottle closer to Weiss's backside. "Okay, Cedar, out." she said in a lowkey voice, with the dog girl popping her rod from the heiress. Once her thumb was against her asshole, the cat girl immediately popped her thumb out, shoving the bottle neck first into the heiress and letting the champagne fill her anal cavity up with so much bubbly. Weiss wailed as she felt the fizzy alcoholic beverage fill her ass up, the beverage tingling against her burrowed cavern.

"Hey, relax." Topaz said, patting Weiss in her head while her elephant trunk pressed against her cheek. "Could be worse, it's not like we poured root beer in you."

"How is THAT better?!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm fine with either one." Chestnut said with a nervous smile.

The bubbly drink inside her ass soon traveled to her stomach, stretching her stomach out rather far in an effort to expand for the sake of occupying space. As Weiss grew further aroused by having champagne fill her up, her head rested on the floor of the room while she raised her ass up, allowing Ebony to get more of the drink inside her until the bottle had been completely wiped out.

"There, all done." Ebony said, popping the bottle out of Weiss. The heiress bit her lower lip from the tug the top made, her ass almost prolapsing itself out. She rolled her eyes back from the sensation, as it felt good regardless. "Now, bottom's up, bitches!"

Cedar giggled, realizing there was an unintended pun in there. When the champagne began to trickle from her ass, Weiss was surprised to see Topaz lift her up by the asshole, licking her lips as she stared at the winking rectum. Pushing the rear into her face, the elephant Faunus began to suck on it while sipping the beverage that continued to fizz inside the girl. Weiss moaned as the tongue flicked around her anal cavern, gathering up as much bubbly as she could now that the white fizzy topping was fading away.

Weiss found herself resting against Topaz's chest, her face still capable of meeting with the elongated elephant trunk that was stiffening up from her crotch. Among Faunus, the huntress had never been able to study those mammals and their mating habits, and now seemed like the best time to study it. Before she could reach out for the tip furthest from her, Weiss found herself passed over to Ebony, who didn't quite have the strength like Topaz did to hold her up, so she rested her along Chestnut's dick. The gothic cat Faunus began to slowly slurp up the drink still inside the white haired girl, her breasts rubbing against the lower portion of her barbed dick.

At least while the goth was sucking her ass, Weiss had her boyfriend and his dick to comfort her. She merely lashed her tongue against the skin of his rod, hearing him hum while his body tingled. The horse shaft twitched as well, with his precum slowly oozing from the slit and trailing to the ground, a long string just mere inches from the carpet. Weiss could see it dangling from Chestnut's flared tip, hoping to have a taste of it…

But then Ebony passed her off to Cedar, who was far too eager to drink champagne from the huntress's rear. Her lips locked on tightly to the anal entry point, sucking harder on it than either Topaz or the goth had done. Weiss was actually groaning with an open mouth, gasping for extended periods of time while the dog Faunus practically flushed the remnants of the champagne out of her anal cavity.

"Geez, Cedar…" Topaz sighed. "You could've saved some for Chestnut."

"It's fine, really." Chestnut said with assurance. "I'm not very big on drinking, actually…"

"Eh, suit yourself." Topaz said. "Come on, Cedar, let go of the groupie. We wanna have more fun with her."

Cedar attempted to remove her lips from Weiss's ass, but the suction power that she had managed to leave it on there rather tightly. The dog Faunus pulled back as hard as she could, her tongue ending up inside the rectum as a result. She pulled back hard to free herself from that ass, but it was surprisingly tight despite having taken a dog cock and a champagne bottle just moments ago.

When the bassist was finally able to free herself, a loud "pop" escaped Weiss's rectum, with the heiress quivering in the hands of the musician. Cedar looked in awe as she realized she had prolapsed Weiss by accident, seeing the pink squishy blob dangling out of her rectum. A smile slowly curled onto her lips, as her one weakness was staring her right in the face. "Yaaay! Chew toy! Chew toy chew toy chew toy chew toy!"

"Ugh, the fucking slut…" Ebony said, secretly jealous that the white haired groupie could even manage that.

"Hey, you're partly to blame!" Topaz noted, slapping the goth Faunus in the back.

"Mmm, it looks so delicious and tasty!" Cedar exclaimed.

"I think you and my dad have that much in common." Chestnut laughed, hos hands running along his shaft to keep himself erect while the girls had their fun with his girlfriend. He did recall his father having a love for chomping down on the prolapses, though he could recall at least one or two times where Weiss told him he had done the same when he went feral…

Eager to chow down, Cedar bit hard on Weiss's prolapse, Weiss squealing as her eyes rolled back from the fang-like teeth going into her ass. The dog girl was loud with every bite, her mouth remaining open while she held the heiress's backside close to her face. While she was careful not to suck on the ass again, the Faunus was still getting a lot of enjoyment from nibbling on Weiss. She especially liked that the flavor of champagne was on there, waiting for her to lick it away for her own tastes.

But the bassist didn't stop there, as she waved her head around to shake the prolapse about. Weiss screamed through her clenched jaw, eyes focused on the floor as her pussy started to drip fluids out again. The dog Faunus was ignorant of the wet nature of the groupie's muff, letting her nectar leak either to the ground or ride up her stomach. The violent movements of Cedar's face made Chestnut concerned for Weiss's safety, as he couldn't recall even his father being so violent with his girlfriend's prolapse. He was going to intervene, but fortunately, the other members of the band did so for him.

"She's hogging the groupie again." Ebony moaned. "Topaz, come on, step in and make Cedar give her up for the rest of us!"

"Nuh uh. Not happening." Topaz said. "I know I'm the strongest one here, but once Cedar gets into something like this, even I know to just let her have her fun."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous…" groaned the goth, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She kept stroking her cock as she watched, waiting impatiently for a turn on the white haired heiress.

"Relax, guys," Cedar said when she pulled back, "there's other holes on her."

"Yeah, but we want that ass, C!" Topaz said. "C'mon, give us a chance!" Holding her finger up, Cedar let go of Weiss, letting her nearly hit the ground. The prolapse remained in the dog girl's mouth, leaving the huntress to dangle even as her upper body was laying on the floor. Chestnut's jaw dropped, in awe of just how far his girlfriend's rectum was hanging after all of that.

“Look, Cedar, I know we're all horny as fuck after that concert,” Ebony said, “but it really wouldn't kill you to share the damn whore.”

“I'm not-...Okay, well, maybe I'm a bit of a slut.” Weiss said to herself.

The dog Faunus let the heiress's prolapse fall from her mouth, causing Weiss to fall to the ground. “It's just so yummy and tasty.” she whined.

“Look, there'll be other assholes you can play with,” Ebony said, preparing her barbed cock for the used asshole, “and the least you could have done was push it right back in. Fuck, do I really have to do everything around here...?”

“Agh! Ooof, geez...” Weiss complained, her eyes rolling back as the cat Faunus pushed her large dick against the exposed prolapse. “Try not to be too rough with me, I've never had it stretched that far out before!”

“Honey, you realize who you're talking to, right?” Topaz cackled, deciding to take a seat next to Chestnut, their cocks measuring up against one another. “Ebony's pretty damn ruthless, especially since she has the largest cat cock recorded in Vale's history!”

“Does she really?” asked Chestnut, who's rather suspicious by such a claim.

“Oh yeah, it's a long story though.” Topaz laughed, slapping her hand down on the horse rod, causing Chestnut to quiver from such a sudden touch.

The prolapsed asshole was finally shoved right back inside the white haired girl, but Weiss knew it wasn't done and over with just yet. She winced and whimpered as Ebony managed to shove her cock inside her rectum, with the tip slipping in with surprising ease. Perhaps it was due to Cedar and the bottle stretching it out prior that aided the goth, although once the barbs rubbed against her anal cavern it was a bit slower and rougher for the youngest Schnee daughter, as they scraped right against her. She had at least a small understanding of the anatomy and why cat cocks had them, but now that she was experiencing it for herself there were two different emotions she was experiencing: pain and arousal.

So perhaps the barbs did their purpose well after all.

Ebony managed to lift Weiss off the floor, holding her up by the thighs as she spread them apart for the others in the room to see. Weiss was fully exposed to the band, seeing Chestnut's face turn red from her breasts bouncing about as much as they were. Cedar's eyes were locked on just how wet the apparent groupie was, licking her lips at the sight of so much dampness around the crotch, as well as the fluids that dripped off at certain points of Weiss's body. The new position was also beneficial to the cat Faunus, as the huntress slipped down her cock with better ease compared to shoving herself in from the doggy position.

“So, who else wants to join me?” Ebony asked, grinning as her tip was just getting past the rib cage.

“Oh! Me! Me me me!” Cedar bounced as she made her way over to Ebony and Weiss. She held her tip out to Weiss's snatch, shoving her way into the vaginal canal with surprising ease. It was likely that with so much lubrication coming from the huntress's fluids it was all the more easy to slip in, although her knot was still easily inflated, thus making it impossible to shove it all inside Weiss without a bit of effort.

The bassist of the band helped the goth cat girl hold Weiss up, their hips plowing away at her holes once Cedar was as far in as she could get herself. Weiss's tongue was hanging out as their rods practically rubbed against one another, even if the lining of the womb and the path of the rectum were the only things keeping them truly apart. Her skin was growing sweaty once more, the excitement of being pounded by two female Faunus with such big cocks stirring away at her mind. She had never considered it possible given how many works she had done with Chestnut and his father, but she was loving how she was impaled on these two. She just wished it was possible to get them to push all the way through.

As the two strings players are utilizing the holes, Topaz watched on eagerly, seeing her band mates stretch out the apparent groupie's body with their big cocks. She could hear the white haired girl hold back her blissful agony, her cheeks turning red while the barbs from Ebony tore away at her asshole. Cedar would finally puncture the pussy with her knot, stretching the folds out far enough that she could fit it within their post-show play toy much more easily. Yet she was the only one who barely did anything with her elephant trunk, which was growing all the more eager to do something with the cock sleeve.

“Hey, ladies!” Topaz called out. “Get on the floor if you can, I wanna make sure I can shove this dick down her throat without having to stand on your shoulders!”

With that considered a threat by the dog and cat Faunus, the two slowly lay on the ground, lowering Weiss with them as her legs kneel on the carpet of the green room. It wasn't all that much different from when they were holding her up, but now that there was little support she could actually feel the tip from Ebony reaching her collar bone while Cedar's rod still pushed up against her stomach lining. The huntress could certainly feel the difference in their lengths, although she was about to get the biggest comparison of all once Topaz was standing over her.

“Hope you can swallow this as easily as your other holes can.” Topaz said with a playful grin, dropping her elephant cock down Weiss's mouth as it hung open. Her tongue was still outside her lips, unable to slip back in due to how far out it was pushing her jaw. After it pushed past her throat, stretching it out for Chestnut to visibly see it grow outwards to fit her girth, Topaz began to mentally control the shaft and move it all around the insides of the huntress's body. Weiss was shocked by the way it swung against her chest, pushing hard against her bones while it lowered into her like a periscope. The band's singer had an extra bit of fun by wrapping it around the rectal organ where Ebony's cock was already resting. The goth cat girl groaned as Topaz coiled around the member, her barbs squeezing hard against the rectal cavity as a result.

“MGHLPH!” Weiss gasped, her saliva cascading from her mouth. She almost choked on her own drool as a result, but it was still nothing she couldn't handle. The tightness around her organs, as well as the barbs pinching into her ass, were sending her over the edge. She was so entranced by the three bestial shafts occupying her body that she managed to trail out more of her lubricants, which of course trickled onto Cedar's knot. The dog Faunus gave one harsh upward thrust that managed to fit the knot inside Weiss, causing the heiress to cry out like a banshee, her irises shrinking as her wails of delight vibrated against Topaz's trunk. Cedar howled as her tip finally managed to penetrate Weiss's womb, her length already wearing it like a condom and pushing it a distance from its starting point. The white haired huntress growled after the initial shock, her eyes watering up from the immense pain and pleasure that came from the knot stretching her pussy out so far. She was being heavily abused by the band, and she loved every moment of it.

Ebony had some enjoyment out of the moment as well, the cries of beautiful agony escaping Weiss's mouth were like music to her ears, muffled though she may be. It made her cock twitch that the combined efforts of the band were sending her over the edge. She could only hope that they break the bitch hard, making her nothing more than a permanent cock cozy to keep them warm when they weren't on the stage.

While Topaz loved the huntress's attempt at swirling her dick around her shaft, the elephant Faunus couldn't help but realize that Chestnut has practically been observing them the whole time, despite globs of precum having escaped his slit before. He surely had to be willing to get in on the fun, but of course there wasn't a hole he could stick his dick in. And since she believed he got this groupie for themselves, he could at least be given a smidgen of pampering.

“Hey, Nutboy. C'mere and stuff that cock between my tits.” Topaz said, lifting her top up to let her orbs drop out. Tensing up, Chestnut had no idea how to react to the invitation, as she was a much more intimidating person than he was, especially since she was much taller than him, though only by a foot. Still, he was more worried what might happen if he didn't approach her.

“Right, yeah! Sure thing, Topaz!” said the horse Faunus, springing from the couch to stand over Cedar, letting his cock rub against the singer's abs before slipping between her breasts. The buff musician grinned as she saw the flared tip right before her, squeezing her boobs together to hold the rod in place while she toyed with her drummer. Bending her knees, Topaz churned her cock away inside Weiss's mouth, forcing her saliva to pool out of her mouth and drip off in different directions from her cheeks and chin. Her torso was soon covered in her own drool and sweat, with beads of the fluids trickling down different paths when they met with the tips of either Ebony's or Cedar's dicks.

With her head forced back to take the elephant trunk, she was at least able to look at Chestnut and his cock, watching Topaz arouse him with her boobs while his precum rubbed into her muscular skin. It was no different from when the horse Faunus was playing around with the other members of Team RWBY, only she wasn't all that positive that her boyfriend was going to wear someone as big and strong as her like a cock cozy. That would be fun to see, though.

Cedar had noticed that a white liquid was starting to spill from Weiss's nipples, ignoring the juices that had started to dribble out of the girl's snatch. She had a hankering for something else to drink after all the champagne had been wrung from her ass. As she had done before, the dog Faunus chewed down on Weiss's breast, causing her to jump even as she was taking cocks from all holes. Pulling back on the tit, Cedar managed to sit back just a bit while she chewed on the DD cup in a manner similar to how she played with the prolapse. It wasn't quite as soft and wet, but she was getting a good amount of milk from the teet, her tongue lashing away at the nipple to get as much sugary dairy from it as she could.

After sucking in so much milk, Cedar gasped as she let it drop from her mouth, the breast hitting against Weiss's chest. “Oh, fuck!” Cedar moaned. “I'm gonna cum!” She had been so distracted by the lactation treat she was receiving she had lost focus, unaware that she was hitting her peak until it was too late.

“Shit, me too!” growled Ebony, gripping onto Weiss's hips from behind. “Fuck, it just feels way too good inside this slutty groupie!”

“Should we...yanno?” Cedar asked her gothic band mate.

“Let's fucking do it.” Ebony said with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, Weiss found the dog cock expanding over three times its size in her pussy, expanding both her cavern and womb to a size she had never expected. The girth in Cedar's cock had grown triple its original size, making it all the thicker in her torso. Ebony held the huntress tightly as she built up pressure in her own balls, the barbs clinging onto the rectal organs of the groupie to hold herself in place. Weiss was a bit concerned since she had never experienced Faunus with such a perverted Semblance like this before, but she at least had a good idea of what she was expecting.

As Ebony prepared for blastoff, she pulled a finger back on both sides of the huntress's mouth, looking up at her singing band mate. “Hey, Topaz! Unless you wanna get yourself wet, you might want to get out of the pool.”

“Yeah, not a bad idea.” Topaz said, letting go of Chestnut's cock from her chest. “Step back, Nutboy, it's gonna get a little wild.” The horse Faunus did so, with the elephant trunk leaving Weiss's mouth.

Now that she was free to release, Ebony let her seed loose within Weiss, with Cedar howling as her own jizz filled up the womb she was using as a condom for her canine cock. The stomach blew out as a result, inflating the supposed groupie like a balloon and making her look nearly as pregnant as she was when she was carrying her son. The seed from Ebony was powering through Weiss's organs, inevitably blasting out her mouth while she hooked the lips open to allow it to spray out. Chestnut jumped back as he realized just how powerful the goth's orgasm was, watching it spew from his girlfriend's mouth like a white and creamy geyser. The seed coated that part of the room, getting partly over Topaz as it came down, while the ceiling was hit hard with the full power of the cat Faunus's climax.

Once things died down, Weiss's face was covered in the seed, her belly sloshing about with cum as Cedar's girth died back down. Ebony sat up off the ground, groaning as she started to pull her dick from the huntress's ass. “Uugh, that was so fucking good...” Ebony said with an exhausted sigh, the barbs still stuck to the inside of the former huntress. She soon popped out, but not without turning the asshole inside out, prolapsing Weiss yet again. She picked the blob off her dick to finally free herself, the cock deflating soon long after.

“Mmm, I loved breeding the groupie!” giggled Cedar, despite having a struggle popping her knot out of the inflated Weiss's pussy. “Urgh! I just wish I could get unstuck...”

Topaz rolled her eyes, aware she was going to have to assist her bassist in freeing her from the snatch. Tugging on the collar of her shirt, the elephant Faunus yanked her band mate from Weiss's pussy, her body quivering from the sudden pop of the knot, her vagina almost turned inside out. Her prolapse was covered in jizz, with a good amount of it still seeping from the inside-out hole at the end of the blobby substance, while Cedar's seed was still flowing from her inflated womb.

“All right, you two have had your fun,” Topaz said, deadlifting Weiss onto the couch, “Now I wanna plow her pussy.”

When the elephant cock made its way in Weiss, the singer groaned in frustration, aware that the sudden girth from Cedar made it much looser around her already thin trunk. It gaped around her long shaft, making the ride up the canal far too easy for her. “Dammit, Cedar,” she sighed, “you just have to ruin it for the rest of us.”

“Hey, it's not so bad, she still takes my cock and-I mean, uh, I wasn't saying anything...” Chestnut said, aware he needed to stop speaking while Weiss wished to remain an unrelated cock toy.

“No sweat.” Topaz said with a grin. “I know just how to fix this.” Her tongue grew long as it left her mouth, slowly making its way into the ear of Weiss Schnee. The white haired girl was plastered with jizz, her eyes still glazed over from the previous experience of two cocks filling her up. When the tip of Topaz's tongue wiggled in her ear, it created enough friction that sends a transmission of just what the elephant Faunus desired from her. The huntress's irises shrunk down, as did her pussy, tightening up enough that one would think her to be a virgin, despite still holding so much of Cedar's cum within her snatch. “There we go...” Topaz said with a satisfying sigh, letting her cock stretch the groupie's folds out for what felt like the first time to her shaft.

Holding the huntress's legs up, the singer began to buck hard into Weiss's body, the huntress gasping even as Ebony's cum dribbled down her chin. The trunk slowly made its way up with each impactful thrust made by Topaz, who gave it her all as it slowly rubbed against the jizz-filled womb inside her body. Though it moved faster than even his cock ever had inside his girlfriend, Chestnut was impressed by the power of his band mate's hips as they forced her cock to burrow deep enough that it was going against the collar bone.

Topaz decided to have a little fun before going all the way through, even though she knew she could do it with quite the ease. Her member thrashed about inside Weiss, hitting its way around her bones and organs while rubbing against her rib cage. The horse Faunus was deeply concerned this might break her, even after having witnessed the white haired heiress go through worse than that. Topaz laughed heartily as she coiled her member around the entrails of her cock cozy, massaging it the same way one would an erect member. It was amusing to Ebony and Cedar, the latter humping away at the former's ass without realization until the gothic cat girl swatted her back.

Finally, when the buff Faunus was done with her fun, she slithered her rod through Weiss's throat, the huntress gagging and coughing as it managed to fit through with ease. Chestnut was impressed as well, since he always found himself strained when dealing with that part of her body. Weiss looked down to see her womb covering the tip of Topaz's shaft, the organ worn like a condom that was already filled up with doggy seed.

The other members of the band were actually impressed, not by the elephant Faunus managing to stick her dick on the girl like a kebab, but rather that she pushed the cum filled womb through her mouth with ease. Neither Ebony nor Cedar were long enough to push such a ballooned organ through, and even Chestnut would have struggled doing so much.

From her perspective, Weiss found it odd that the inflated womb was wiggling back and forth before her. The organ was just barely lifted off her torso, with mere inches between them while Topaz controlled her member to swing it around, all for the sake of her own amusement. It felt so good to slip inside the girl she believed to be nothing more than a mere groupie, destroying her insides without a care in the world. Little did she know that Weiss was enjoying every moment of it, with all eyes on her throughout the post-show experience.

Topaz would soon start to pound away at Weiss again, her hips bucking wildly into her crotch while causing her breasts to bounce. The womb jiggled about while it remained filled with Cedar's seed, dropping down with every movement onto the heiress's stomach. The elephant Faunus felt the weight of so much sperm drop on top of herself, but found no reason to worry about it since it made her all the more aroused.

Minutes had passed before Topaz soon lost herself on the heat of the moment, pounding at the huntress with more aggression. Her teeth clenched down together while drool slipped onto her lower lip, her eyes burning with a rage Chestnut had seen only in the feral state of any Faunus before. The elephant girl's grip tightened on Weiss's ankles, which hurt the huntress for only a short while. It wasn't enough for Topaz, however, as she needed to grip onto something else more tightly. And all she could consider was stroking her own meat trunk.

Without regards to what she was actually doing, Topaz wrung her hands around Weiss's neck, choking her throat hard while pushing up against the huntress's lower chin. The white haired girl's eyes were bugging out from the tight grip the elephant Faunus had on her, tongue hanging out as her face turned from her natural skin tone to a light shade of blue. Her eyes rolled back as she felt the lack of oxygen coming to her, while Chestnut was worried she might end up dislocating her head from her skull. Even after all Weiss had gone through with him, he knew even his girlfriend had her limits.

With her grip on the throat and her cock impaling the supposed groupie, Topaz lifted Weiss off the couch and chokeslammed her to the ground, driving her back into the carpeting. Though the huntress was in pain, her spine was still in tact, having experienced harsher blows in the field during her time at Beacon. Still eager to cream the insides of the girl, Topaz drove her dick down into Weiss's snatch, practically jackhammering her crotch. The other members of FawnUs watched as their singer went wild on the smaller woman, watching as Cedar's cum churned out of the snatch due to the overwhelming power of the elephant woman. 

Just as Weiss's face was turning purple from the tight force of the chokehold, Topaz roared with one more squat against her body, the long hose that was her cock ready to expel into the huntress. Chestnut turned away as he saw the womb balloon even larger than it had before, never imagining Weiss could expand that far out. The organ grew and grew as Topaz continued to shoot the long stream inside the drummer's girlfriend, the other members of the band amazed that there was seemingly no end to her seed. Even Ebony, who had built up pressure in her balls before release, had never seen such an endless blast from the singer in her life.

The womb grew out so much that Weiss was practically buried underneath, Topaz's grip slowly removing itself from her throat due to how huge it had grown. The others in the room just stared in amazement, comparing the size of the reproductive organ to that of a yoga ball…or perhaps even larger. The most shocking part, oddly enough, was that Topaz actually had an end to her long hose, and the stream of cum soon died out.

When Topaz finally pulled out, the elephant Faunus nearly collapsed on the ground, stumbling back into the arms of Cedar, who stared at the cum coated rod with the eagerness to clean it off. The singer took long deep breaths as she came down from her high, while her jizz finally poured out of Weiss's pussy, deflating the overgrown womb as it remained stuck outside her mouth.

"Geez, Topaz…" Ebony said. "I think you killed her."

"No…no, trust me," Chestnut said, shaking his head, "she's still very much alive. Shockingly." Indeed Weiss was quaking underneath the deflated womb, her arms and legs flailing about while she remained under the weight of the internal condom. While it did inevitably die back down to a normal size, it was still out of her body until the horse Faunus pushed it back inside. He saw his girlfriend's face as it turned from purple back to light blue, a sign that she wasn't as close to death's door as Ebony made it out to be.

Standing over Chestnut and Weiss, the cat girl hummed to herself while tapping her chin. "You know…now that I look at her, she seems familiar. Like I've seen her from some movies before."

"M-Movies?" Chestnut gulped, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "I mean, possibly…"

"Well, if she's who I think she is," Ebony said, pushing her foot inside the huntress's pussy, "I think she might just be able to handle a little more of this." Grabbing Weiss by her legs, the cat Faunus pulled hard to push her foot deep inside the worn out groupie's body, even stretching out the womb that Chestnut just pushed back inside her.

"Oh, a womb sock!" Cedar shouted, pausing her cleaning of Topaz's member. "I've seen that before! It looks like so much fun!"

Wearing Weiss all the way up to her thigh, Ebony walked around for a bit while her foot landed on the cum covered carpet, the womb protecting her foot from getting in her band mates' seed. Chestnut was throbbing from watching the goth walk around with his girlfriend like a boot, even hopping around while the reproductive organ made squishing sounds in the seed, splattering it around just a little.

All the while nobody questioned who was going to clean this mess up…

After having worn Weiss on her leg for so long, Topaz finally returned to a proper state of consciousness, almost unaware of the blast she gave Weiss while choking her out. "Hey…did anyone let Chestnut have a turn with the groupie yet?" Ebony and Cedar paused from their activities, staring at the silent horse Faunus with realization.

"Ugh, I guess we've had our fair share of fun." said the goth, pulling her foot out of the heiress's snatch. Her leg was now covered in Topaz's spunk, leftover from her release, though that mattered little to her. She could likely get someone to clean it off for her later on, with Cedar being a likely candidate. "Go ahead, Nutboy, have a little fun."

It was strange for Chestnut, wearing his girlfriend like a boot instead of the cock sleeve he was used to. His father might have done it, but he was nowhere near as tall as him. But he supposed with the right amount of encouragement he could manage. To his surprise, Weiss slipped on his leg like a glove, his foot even fitting into her womb with ease. He walked around the room for a bit, amazed at how satisfying it was to treat her in such a perverse manner. The huntress was barely conscious during this, yet had a sense of satisfaction for being utilized by the band as nothing more than a toy to satisfy their needs.

"Here, Nutboy." Ebony said, grabbing hold of his shaft. "Let's see how you walk around with this in her, too." Chestnut twitched, his one eye squinting as his horse cock penetrated Weiss's asshole, which hadn't seen use since the goth came in her like a literal geyser.

Walking around like this, with both his dick and leg practically going through Weiss's mouth, it was rather awkward for Chestnut to do so. Even after years of learning how to move with his giant dick in the way, this wasn't the most comfortable experience. But it felt good to have his member throbbing inside the heiress's rectal cavity for the first time that evening. It was as thin as it had ever been, but to feel his flared tip pop through her throat with so much ease thanks to Topaz it was actually fun to have it rub against his girlfriend's womb while he kept his foot inside.

After letting Chestnut walk around for as long as he did, Ebony and Topaz helped pull her off his leg, leaving the horse Faunus confused. "Wait, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Ebony said with a grin. "It's the main event, Nutboy. We all want to fill her up at once, don't you think?"

"That…actually sounds fun." admitted the horse Faunus. He had never managed to share Weiss like this before, but having four cocks in her like this would have likely thrilled her, assuming she hadn't blacked out by this point.

With all four Faunus standing over Weiss, Topaz held her legs open so they could all force their members through. Ebony and Cedar went first, as they were considered the smallest. The dog Faunus giggled as the goth's barbs rubbed against her canine cock, finding it ticklish more than anything. Topaz and Chestnut went through next, their combined shafts being too thick to puncture the huntress's throat too easily. This time they decided not to fully penetrate Weiss's mouth, keeping the space even for all to puncture at the walls of her womb.

With such a tight space to occupy, the band members did their best to thrust within Weiss, their cocks getting as hard as possible. Chestnut could never recall such a time sharing his girlfriend like this, but that was of no concern knowing she wanted them to treat her in such a filthy matter. Though he did wonder how the night would have turned out if he remembered to mention her to the rest of FawnUs…

"Breed me…" Weiss whimpered, weakened by so much usage through the night. "Give me Faunus babies, please, I want to be your breeding whore…"

"Heh, no worries, groupie." Topaz said. "I'm gearing to make you ovulate anyway. Right guys?"

Somehow, the mention of ovulation sent all four Faunus, even Chestnut, over the edge, pushing them as far into arousal as they could get. Weiss squealed at the hard bashing her womb was taking, each member of the band rocking her insides away as they were all out of sync.

"Yes! Like that!" Weiss cried out. "Breed me! Breed me like the naughty bitch I am!" The pleas of the huntress were enough to send the Faunus over the edge, howling in harmony as they drained their seed in unison within Weiss, her womb ballooning with their loads once more. To her, it was almost more than what Chestnut and his father were capable of together, though Topaz likely had a lot to do with that. The huntress rolled her eyes back as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, her breasts almost pushing into her chin from the growth of her belly.

By the time they were drained, the band was afraid to pull their cocks out of Weiss. One step would make them collapse, as they had used up so much energy they were afraid they weren't going to be able to leave the club. The huntress, on the other hand, laid on the floor with glazed eyes and a dumbfounded smile, having been blissfully satisfied a dozen times over.

##

"Honestly, Chestnut, you should've said something sooner about her! We wouldn't have pounced on Weiss if we knew she was your girlfriend."

"Or your porn costar."

"OR that she's wealthy rich-ARF!"

Cedar received a thwack to the back of her head from Ebony as they packed the last of their belongings, with Chestnut closing the door to the truck they had rented for the night. Topaz held Weiss in her arms, cradling the worn out huntress while she kept her pussy plugged up to keep their seed within the womb.

"I would have," Chestnut admitted with a shrug, "But Weiss really seemed into the idea. I guess she was just super horny from the show."

"I bet." Topaz laughed. "Then again with all that adrenaline I think we all felt like that."

"Mmmph, I feel so full…" Weiss said, rubbing her hand over her inflated belly. "I wonder if I'll have quadruplets after that…"

Topaz laughed as they all gathered into the truck, still holding the huntress as they left the club parking lot. "Hey, I was just kidding about the ovulating stuff." said the elephant Faunus, although Ebony rolled her eyes at that for some reason. "But hey, if you want we could try doing something like that again."

As he drove the truck on the road, Chestnut chuckled. "Heh, who knows. Maybe she'd take you up on that offer."

Weiss smirked weakly. "You bet I would…"


End file.
